Chronicles of Parenthood
by chawk1993
Summary: *Companion to Entering a new Life and Final Stand* After relinquishing their titles as the Omaticaya's leaders, Jake and Neytiri come up against the obstacles of parenthood. Join them as they find out just how difficult being a parent can be.
1. Sitting, Standing and Talking

**A/N: **_Hey readers, welcome to the first chapter of Chronicles of Parenthood the second story in my Entering universe. So I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and I'm sorry that it's a day late. Please forgive me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of Parenthood<strong>

**Chapter 1: **_Sitting, Standing and Talking_

* * *

><p>For everything that had happened in Jake Sully's life nothing could compare to being a parent to twins. He now understood what his mother had meant when she had told him that it takes two to care for twins. With the multiple feeding times and multiple upset tummies, he understood the torture that his mother and father must have endured while he and his late brother Thomas had been growing up. To top it off, there were his sisters Nicole and Rebecca as well. Rebecca hadn't come into their lives until the boys were eight years old and Nicole had been fourteen seeing as Amanda, the Sully children's mother and their father Ian had adopted Rebecca from their friend Alyssa who was Rebecca's stepmother. Though Bec never changed her name to Sully via adoption, the Sullys always thought of her as a member of the family regardless or not if she was adopted. She changed her name once she married Tom. Needless to say, everything was as it should be.<p>

With loving parents and siblings that he loved to hate, his life hadn't been the greatest during his employment into the Marines where during a mission to Venezuela he lost his ability to walk causing him to become paralysed from the waist down. After Tom was murdered by a mugger with a gun all for whatever money he had remaining in his wallet, Jake had taken his place in the Avatar Program and was shipped to Pandora with Bec. With the Avatar that was meant to be for Tom, Jake was given the ability to walk again and it seemed great until he met Neytiri. Being adventurous and curious, he ended up lost in the jungle and was almost killed by a fiercely elegant woman with a bow. That's right a bow with a poisonous arrow notched to the string. If that woodspite hadn't landed on the tip of the arrow, Jake would have become Na'vi meat.

With the three months that passed, Jake found that he was falling in love with his teacher while Neytiri found that she was falling for him in the same manner. Though the romance was forbidden they allowed it by mating under the Tree of Voices on the same night that Jake became a 'man'. The Tree was bulldozed the next morning by the RDA so that they could retrieve their precious 'Unobtanium'. The events that occurred devastated Neytiri to the core to the extent that she had Jake and Grace exiled for treason. Though, she was heartbroken that her life-long friend and the man she had fallen for had betrayed her trust, it was restored when Jake become the sixth Toruk Makto. Jake sometimes wondered if she loved him only for his title or for he _truly _was. She had reassured him that she loved him for him and not for his monstrous title. His thoughts began to dwell on Tom.

"Jake? Jake!" Bec said shaking her brother's shoulder.

"What?" he said coming out of his trance. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking of Tom that's all," Jake sighed as the memories of his late twin disappeared into nothingness.

"Why were you thinking of him?" Bec struggled to say. It had been almost eight years since his murder back on Earth.

Jake shrugged. "I dunno. He just came to mind," Bec pursed her lips as she blinked away tears. She missed him terribly. He was missing out on their little girl's childhood. She knew that he would be proud of her and would have loved her just as much as Jake loved the twins. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that it would be great if Lorraine saw the twins a bit more often," Bec looked down to see her niece looking up at her. She looked a lot like Neytiri that it was uncanny.

The twins were now just over a year old and were very much loved by their doting parents. They were loved by their human friends and were very close to Grace, Norm and Bec. Bec was around almost every day while Norm and Grace were around whenever they were free.

"Jake, look at this," Bec said in amazement. Jake looked down to see his daughter sitting in front of her aunt without support.

"Oh my god," Jake gasped. His shock must have alerted Neyake to the fact that his sister had done something extraordinary because he hit his father's knees wanting to be closer to Graycee.

Jake scooped him up briefly and sat him in front of his folded legs. Upon seeing her brother, the little princess squealed happily. Neyake laughed causing his sister to squeal louder. Jake and Bec looked up from the moment giving each other smiles that said _'This is cheery isn't it?' _before casting their eyes back on the twins. Their eyes widened as they watched Neyake fall onto his hands and knees and move a pace or two towards his sister before sitting upright on his own.

"Are you watching this?" Jake asked his sister.

"Yep," Bec said without looking up; her eyes were just as wide as her brother's. Absent-mindedly, she pulled her pocket camera from her belt and started shooting a video that was going to amaze her and Jake's parents back on Earth. "Mom and dad are going to be amazed when they see this," she said her eyes still on the screen of her camera.

"Most babies sit up at this age don't they?" Jake asked.

"Na'vi infants are slightly different to human infants," Bec said. "Human babies generally start to sit up on their own before or after they turn one. Na'vi infants on the other hand are different. From what Grace's research has shown is that Na'vi learn slower then what most humans do but the difference is only small," Jake looked at his younger sister as if to say _'What are you going on about?' _"Sorry," Bec shut her mouth as she returned her gaze to her niece and nephew. A moment later, she checked her watch to see that it was time for her to return to Hell's Gate. "Oh look at the time," she said getting to her feet. "I'd better get back up to the lab. Lorraine's due to be fed soon," Jake scooped both the twins up as he got to his feet.

"Alright. See you later," Jake chuckled. Bec gave the twins a kiss on the forehead each before turning and heading for the door and disappearing. A second later, Neytiri appeared in the doorway causing the twins to squeal in delight.

"_I see you,"_ she greeted in Na'vi. Jake beamed and repeated the gesture. "How were they?" Neytiri asked taking her son from Jake.

"Fine, like always. In fact, they want to show you something," Jake sat Graycee at his feet prompting Neytiri to do the same with Neyake. "Step back a few paces," Neytiri did as ordered and stepped back. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"They are sitting on their own!" she gasped. Jake nodded. "This is wonderful," Tears of joy filled her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks. She had been waiting all year for something like this to happen and it seemed like she had finally gotten her desire. Jake walked around their daughter and over to his sobbing mate. She flung her arms around him to alert him to hold her tighter.

On the floor, the twins looked up at their overjoyed parents. They raised their little arms wanting to be picked up. "Alright, alright. Hold on," Jake released Neytiri before crouching down and scooping up both infants causing them both to squeal pleasantly. Neytiri took Graycee from Jake and tickled her belly for good measure. The little princess giggled causing her mother to kiss her on the cheek.

"Who's hungry?" Jake asked. As if on cue, both twins squealed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jake said turning his head to face Neytiri who simply smiled.

* * *

><p>The family made their way down to Hometree for dinner and joined the human allies at their usual fire pit.<p>

"Hey Jake-o!" Trudy greeted.

"Hey Trudes," Jake said sitting down beside her with Neyake in his lap.

"Hey buddy," Trudy cooed. "Remember me? Aunty Trudy?" Neyake giggled implying to Trudy that the little prince remembered her. "Look at you. You look like your daddy every time I see you," she reached over and tickled his belly.

"What did you expect Trudes?" Jake said. "Most sons inherit their father's good looks," his response earned him a good elbowing from Neytiri who was sitting beside him with a miniature wooden spoon in her hand trying to get food into their daughter's stubborn little mouth. Seeing his mate's struggles Jake pulled Graycee from where she was sitting into his lap. "Try now," he said his hands on Graycee's little shoulders. Neytiri shrugged and placed the spoonful of food to her daughter's mouth and to her amazement Graycee opened her mouth and the allowed the food to go in without complaint.

"That's downright amazing," Norm said from across the fire pit. "How did you get her to do that without her complaining?"

"Me," Jake said with a small smug smile. "We have a strong bond. That may have something to do with it. I really dunno," The way Jake spoke told Norm of the love he had for both his children.

"That's reasonable," Norm nodded before tucking into his full leaf-plate of food. Jake watched as his friend devoured his food. It was a miracle that he could eat that much and not be sick afterwards.

"You full now?" Jake said looking down at his daughter who had more food around her mouth then in it. He wiped her mouth and returned her to her mother's lap. '_There is nothing better than a happy toddler,' _he thought to himself.

Dinner passed quicker before anyone really noticed. The twins fell asleep in their parents' laps. Jake and Neytiri dismissed themselves from the gathering and walked silently home with the twins' little heads resting on their shoulders.

Once the family was back home, Jake led Neytiri into the twins' dimly lit room and gently placed the infants down on their cribs before pulling the blankets up over them and tucking them in. Jake turned towards the door where Neytiri stood watching him. She had put Graycee to bed quicker then what Jake had put Neyake to bed. He quietly walked towards her, his feet padding silently across the dirt floor. She led him out the door by the hand. A few moments later, they were lying in bed. Neytiri had her head resting on his chest.

"What a day," Jake sighed.

"I wish I had been there," Neytiri said sounding rather disappointed that she had missed the event that Jake had demonstrated earlier.

"There are always their first steps and their first words," Jake said trying to cheer her up.

"I know but I wish I was there," Neytiri lifted her head and looked at him. He moved his hand from around her back to her cheek.

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance. Now I think it's time we got some sleep," Neytiri gave him a small grin before leaning down to kiss him goodnight.

"Night," Jake kissed her on the cheek as she returned her head to his chest.

* * *

><p>A couple of months past and the twins continued to grow and as they grew they developed the ability to walk and stand and at an alarming rate. After the day at the beach with them, it was the beginning of the end of Jake's time to himself.<p>

"DADA!" Graycee screamed from her crib. Jake lay on his and Neytiri's bed in the next room with his moss pillow clamped over his ears. Allowing the pillow to fall away, he sat up and reluctantly climbed off the bed and headed next door to see what his daughter wanted.

"Alright honey, daddy's here. What's up?" he asked as he stumbled into the room. From her crib, Graycee laughed.

"Dada, dada, dada!" she chorused. Pulling herself up with the help of the bars of her crib, her tail flapped wildly behind her as her father approached. "Up!" she cried raising her arms.

"Come here squirt," Jake said as he picked her up. She squealed as Jake tickled her belly. "What's up? You woke daddy up from his nap," he told her. She settled her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "That's all you wanted? A cuddle?" Jake walked over to his son's crib to see that he was sound asleep.

"Come on lets go and see if mommy's home," Jake walked silently with Graycee's head still on his shoulder out of the room. Just as he left the room, Neytiri walked in, her hair dripping with water it was only then that he realised that it was raining outside. Placing a finger to his lips, he gestured for Neytiri to come to his side.

"How have they been?" she asked her voice a mere whisper.

"Noisy," Jake responded as Neytiri stroked their daughter's hair. "What happened to you?" he pointed to the gash on her chin.

"Oh I walked into a branch on the way home," she told him in a tone that stated that it was no big deal.

"Well as long as you are alright that's all that matters," Jake said with a bright smile. Neytiri returned his smile. Grayce held out her arms to her mother to take her.

"I will take her if you want her off your hands," Jake didn't hesitant to give his daughter to her mother.

"Thank you. I don't know how you can keep your head on straight. How you've coped over the last year is a mystery to me," He felt his gaze lift to meet Neytiri's with her hand rested under his chin. He saw that she had shifted Graycee into one arm.

"I have not been coping," Neytiri told him gently. "I have been living on your strength to guide me through this past year,"

"I never thought you were so wise but it's clear that you could have stayed on to take your mother's place," Jake grinned as he stretched his arms out and pulled her by the waist closer to him.

"No, I have everything I have ever wanted and this is the way I intend to live our life together," she said pulling her hand out from under Jake's chin to rest it on their little girl's head.

"Look," Jake said quietly. Neytiri turned her head to see that Graycee had fallen asleep. "Our conversation must have bored her," Neytiri backed out of his embrace and walked silently towards the room in which their slumbering son still occupied. Jake followed closely behind. He watched as Neytiri placed their sleeping daughter down in her crib and pulled the blankets over her before putting her toy Ikran next to her. She walked back to Jake and was led out of the room. "You never cease to amaze me," Jake told her once they were sitting in front of the fire.

"What is it about me that amazes you?" Neytiri asked, her head resting on Jake's shoulder.

"Everything about you amazes me," Jake told him as he looked down at her.

"Everything?" she asked.

"Yep and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind,"

"I could not have asked for more," Neytiri said with a smile before leaning up to kiss him. Moments like this were worth everything that they had sacrificed. Their titles and privileges meant nothing to them. As long as they had the twins, their friends and each other, that was all that mattered to them.

* * *

><p>A few mornings later the twins displayed the next phase in their quick development.<p>

Jake and Neytiri sat in front of the vacant fire pit eating breakfast. They had already fed the twins and had put them in their playpen. Jake looked up for a brief second and saw that Neyake was standing up on his own two feet without support.

"Honey," Jake said turning to his mate causing her to look up.

"Oh my Eywa! They are standing on their own!" Without assistance from Jake, she got up and walked over to the pen. _"My baby boy is standing on his own!" _she cooed in Na'vi as she scooped her son out of the pen. Jake was now at her side and placed a hand on his son's head.

"You are so clever son," he grinned. Neyake looked up at his beaming parents not understanding what they were going on about. He loved the attention which was something that both he and his sister had inherited from their father.

"Dada!" Graycee cried. Jake looked away from his victorious son to see that Graycee too was standing on her own.

"I don't believe this!" Jake exclaimed as he leaned over the railing of the pen to pick up his daughter. "The twins seem to be learning within seconds of each other. From what I've been told Tom and I never did stuff this extreme," the father of two turned his gaze to Neytiri who was just as amazed as he was.

"Maybe you were right," Neytiri said.

"Right about what?" her mate asked.

"Maybe they do have sky people smartness that skipped you," Jake couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe you're right. There is one thing I have always wanted,"

"What might that be?" Neytiri smiled.

"That they grow up and become smarter than I ever was. Plus I don't want them to make the same mistakes I made,"

"Was I one of your mistakes?" Neytiri asked.

"No, why would you think that? You are the best thing to happen to me and will always be. What about me? Am I a mistake in your life?"

Neytiri smiled widely and shook her head. "No, you will always the man that Tsu'tey never was. The man I love,"

"I'm glad because of all the women I have been involved with in my past life; you will always be the most important one in my present life," Every word that slipped from Jake's lips were nothing but the truth and Neytiri knew it only too well. Their sacrifices had really paid off and their lives were somewhat perfect in their own little world even if there were a few interruptions.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N: **_Hey readers. I know I promised to have this chapter up at midnight on New Year's Day but I swear I tried and I tried to get it up sometime yesterday but it was close to midnight when I finished the chapter and started to edit it so I had to put it up for the night and I was busy for of the day and blah, blah, blah. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_Daddy's Little Girl_

* * *

><p>Over the next year, the Sully twins continued to grow to the extent that they were able to speak in phases but were unable to speak entire sentences.<p>

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Graycee squealed as her father walked through the doorway of their tree home one warm evening in July.

"Hi honey," Jake said going over to scoop her up out of the playpen. He kissed her on the cheek just as Neytiri walked out the twins' room with Neyake in her arms.

"Daddy!" he cried.

"Hi buddy," his father beamed. "Hi how was your day?" he said turning to Neytiri.

"Fine," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "These two behaved themselves for a change," Jake looked down at his daughter with raised eyebrows.

"Grayce, haven't I told you to behave yourself when you're with your mother?" Graycee pouted. She didn't like being called by her full name which she was only called when she was in trouble.

"Sorry," she pouted.

"New word?" Jake asked returning his gaze to Neytiri. She nodded. "Wow, they're learning quicker than I thought," Neytiri rolled her eyes and put Neyake down on the floor. Neyake got to his feet and stumbled over to his father before wrapping his arms around his leg. "Alright," Jake shifted Graycee into one arm before picking up Neyake. "There ya go," he smiled. Neyake mirrored his smile.

"Father like son," Neytiri stated proudly.

Jake grinned. "Mother like daughter," he said as Neytiri stepped forward to wipe mud from her daughter's cheek.

"All clean," she said grinning.

"HUG!" Graycee chirped. Neytiri stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her family. Jake wanted to hug her back but it was a little hard with the twins in his arms. "Good hug," Graycee mumbled as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Very good hug indeed," Jake agreed. Graycee settled her head on her father's shoulder before placing her thumb in her mouth and closing her eyes. "Can you take him?" Neytiri took her son from his father.

"No go. No go," the little prince pouted.

"Why not, pal? Its bedtime," Jake said reaching out his hand to stroke his son's hair.

"Monsters come eat," Neyake replied tearfully.

Jake chuckled. "You know that won't ever happen. Your mother and I will never let that happen to you or your sister," Neyake looked up at his father to see that there was truth in his eyes. Knowing that his father was right, Neyake settled his head on his mother's shoulder.

Neytiri stepped back towards the twins' room with Jake at her heels. The young parents parted for a brief second as they put the twins to bed before heading to their own bed to settle in for the night.

"How was training?" Neytiri asked as she climbed into bed.

"The usual," Jake said half-heartedly. "Why do you ask?"

"The way you handle the warriors has always...interested me," Neytiri said almost playfully.

"Really?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I have never seen them obey a man like they do with you. I am proud of you my Jake," she smiled causing Jake to lean in and kiss her. "What was that for?" she asked breaking the kiss. Jake smirked before shrugging.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" he said shrugging off her question. Neytiri watched as he lay down before sighing. This wasn't like him. She knew better then to fight against him. She had found that if she did this, it would only become worse and she feared that it would push him further away. She would try talking to him in the morning. Maybe she would get an answer from him then. Turning her back to him, she decided to give him his space. Before she knew it, her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

><p>Neytiri awoke the next morning to find Jake already up. Heading from the room, she found the twins in their playpen and Jake's empty leaf-plate slowly burning in the fire pit.<p>

"You're up!" She turned to see Jake standing in the doorway with an armful of firewood. She hurried over to help him.

"Let me help you," She took a few pieces that threatened to fall out from under his arm and carried them to the corner where there was usually a stack of wood waiting to be burned.

"Thanks," Jake said as he too set his wood down in the corner. "I was going to let you sleep in," Now it was Neytiri's turn to ignore his question.

"You were not yourself last night. Why?" she questioned as she walked over to pick up Neyake who was crying for her attention. Graycee sat on the floor of the pen playing with her wooden blocks that Connor had made especially for her.

"The troops were giving me hell. I was stressed out and I tried not to show it for your sake," Jake confessed. Neytiri sighed before shifting their son into one arm so that she could place a comforting hand on her mate's cheek.

"Why did you not tell me earlier?"

"I knew I wouldn't be able to control my temper if I told you so I kept quiet knowing that I could control it,"

"I understand," she said gently. She turned her head and caught sight of Graycee still playing with her blocks. Suddenly an idea struck her. "Why don't you spend the day with Graycee? I can take care of Neyake for the day," She knew Graycee and Jake had a close father/daughter bond and that Graycee was always the right person to cheer her father up.

"DADDY!" Graycee cried. Jake turned his attention from his mate to his daughter and went over to tend to her.

"What's up, honey?" he asked as picked her up.

"Fight?" she pouted.

"No, no. Mama and Daddy were just having a talk that's all," he told her before kissing her forehead.

"Oh. Day out?" she asked ever so sweetly.

"Yep. Just you and me," he smiled.

"Yay!" she cried causing her mother to smile.

"It is decided then. Do not get into trouble,"

"We won't. Will we?" Jake turned to Graycee. She shook her head.

"Aright. Off you go," As Jake and Graycee passed; she pecked them both on the cheek. She watched them walk out of the tree and disappear into the forest.

* * *

><p>Jake walked with his daughter in his arms all the way to the training grounds where they were greeted by Norm.<p>

"Mornin' Jake," the scientist greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Unca Norm! Unca Norm! Unca Norm!" Graycee cried bouncing up and down in her father's arms.

"Hey Gray! How did my goddaughter get so big so fast huh? Look at you, you look just like your mommy!" he cooed as he took Graycee from Jake.

"I really wish you'd stop calling her that," Jake said as Norm lifted Graycee from his grip.

"What? She practically is. Now, enough talking. Come on. I wanna show you what I've taught the warriors," Jake followed Norm into the arena to see the warriors training without complaint. They were using training staffs and they were getting better at it. Norm had gotten them to continue on what Jake had been teaching them the day before.

"You've gotten them to continue on with my lesson from yesterday. So what?" Jake said with his head turned to face his best friend. Norm pointed ahead. Jake looked up just in time to see a warrior disarm his companion with aggressive force before throwing him over his shoulder and into a weedy looking shrub. Jake cringed. "That has got to hurt,"

"Soft landing though," Norm stated matter-of-factly.

"True yeah," Jake agreed. The next thing he knew there were warriors throwing their companions into the bushes before posing with victorious smiles plastered on their somewhat brutal faces. These warriors were the Omaticaya's most brutal warriors. Jake had seen them in action during the first battle with the RDA. They had shot down several of the RDA's aircraft with perfectly aimed shots with a single arrow aimed for the engines that kept them afloat in the sky.

"Amazing aren't they?" Norm said dreamily.

"Snap out of it Norm," Jake said hitting him around the head with his hand.

"What? Oh sorry man," he apologised. He looked down at Graycee who was mockingly waving her hand at his face as if to trying to smack him in the nose.

"Graycee," Jake warned. She lowered her hand. "Come on let's go and get this over and done with,"

For the next few hours, Jake taught the warriors how to defend themselves while taking on multiple opponents while Norm sat with Graycee in his lap watching the action from the shade of the big tree that hung over the southern side of the arena. Graycee clapped whenever Jake threw opponent after opponent on the ground.

"Is your daddy clever or what?" Norm asked as Graycee watched her father. If Neytiri knew what they were doing she would be disapproving as she did not want her children exposed to the violence of war just yet. She knew that they would grow up to be even greater warriors than her and Jake combined but first she just wanted them to grow up like normal children until they were ready to handle the physical and mental aspects of warfare.

"Daddy!" Graycee chirped again just as Jake threw another warrior on the ground. He turned to grin at her and Norm.

* * *

><p>"That was very well done man. I have never seen you throw that many men on the ground before," Norm praised as Jake walked beside him as they headed to lunch. Graycee silently yet happily pulled at Norm's hair as he carried her down towards Hometree. He didn't dare yelp as to not upset her. He loved her dearly and was a secondary father figure to both her and her brother.<p>

"Thanks Norm. That means a lot. At least _someone_ thinks I'm doing a good job at training these guys," Jake sighed as they continued to walk.

"What? You're not fighting with Neytiri are you?" Norm asked openly concerned. He and Neytiri were as close as siblings.

"What? No of course not. I just wasn't myself last night and she picked up on it, that's all," Jake shrugged as he kicked a pebble across the ground.

"She's only trying to help, you know. She's your mate,"

"I know that but I hate having to drag her into my own personal troubles,"

"She loves you and she's there to help so if I were you I would be more open with her," Jake was gobsmacked at Norm's comment. Since when did he give relationship advice? His relationship with Jill, the mother of his daughter Belinda was almost flawless.

"Since when do _you _give _me _relationship advice?" Jake scoffed in disbelief.

"Since you decided to keep your temper issues from Neytiri. She's like a sister to me and if you've done something to upset her, you'll have me to answer to," Norm said feeling rather proud of himself.

"What are you? Her protective brother now?" Jake scoffed.

"MAMA!" Graycee cried causing her father and uncle to stop their argument and turn to face Neytiri who was coming towards them.

"Honey," Jake piped up, his voice highly anxious.

"Talking about me?" She asked with raised hairless eyebrows as she took her daughter from Norm.

"Why would you think that?" Norm asked.

"I know you both too well," Neytiri grinned.

"Mama," Graycee gurgled.

"Hello my darling child," Neytiri before kissing her little girl on the cheek.

"What about me?" Jake fussed. Neytiri rolled her eyes stepped towards him so that she could kiss his nose.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much better thank you," he beamed before catching her off guard with a proper kiss.

"Must you do that in front of me?" Norm complained.

"Sure do,"

"Ew!" Graycee exclaimed.

"Oh you think that's yucky do you?" Jake reached out and tickled his daughter before stopping himself.

"What?" Norm asked.

"Where's Neyake?" Jake asked Neytiri.

"Do not worry," she said with a small smile lining her lips. "Carly's looking after him," she grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him in the direction of the cooking fires. Sure enough, sitting at their regular fire was Carly with Neyake sitting in her lap playing with what looked like Graycee's wooden blocks.

"Hey Jake," Carly greeted.

"Daddy!" Neyake cried pulling himself out of Carly's lap and crawling over to Jake who was crouched down with his arms spread wide.

"Come here kiddo," he beamed. Neyake wandered over not before getting to his feet and stumbling over twigs that lay over the ground in front of him.

"Daddy," Neyake said as Jake's arms closed around him.

"How was your morning with your mother? Good?" Neyake looked up at his father with the happy smile of a 2 year old. His little white teeth glimmered in the noon sunlight.

"Neytiri, you would be very proud of Jake," Norm said his eyes still on his food.

"Why what he do?" she asked as she chewed.

"He threw fifteen men over his shoulder in one go," Norm looked up to see that Neytiri had turned her head to face her mate.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jake said as he continued to chew.

"I am proud of you," she said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"How was he?" Jake asked after having swallowed what he was chewing.

"He was fine. He wanted to play with Graycee's blocks so I had to agree," she looked down to see the twins playing together and clapping when their tower of blocks fell to the ground.

"At least Graycee didn't throw a tantrum when she saw him with her blocks," Jake said clenching his jaw.

"You are right of course. They know how to behave," Neytiri agreed.

"You taught them well," Carly said wisely. "They will grow into great kids,"

"They sure will," Jake agreed with a smile. The twins looked up to see their father beaming down at them. They yawned and stretched their arms.

"Take them home guys," Carly said. "I think they could use with some quality naptime,"

"I think you're right Carly. See you guys later," Jake said as he scooped up Grayce and a few blocks. Neytiri did the same with Neyake and scooped up the rest of the blocks. The family said their goodbyes to Norm and Carly before heading home.

* * *

><p>After the twins had been put to bed, Jake and Neytiri stood at the front entrance of the tree just listening to the roar of the crashing waves against the shore. Neytiri sighed happily as Jake held her tightly.<p>

"What?" he asked his gaze still on the ocean.

"It is good to have the old Jake back," she said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hm. Good to be back," he said as he tilted his head to place his cheek on Neytiri's head. Neytiri ducked out from under Jake's cheek before placing her hands on the sides of his face and leaned up to kiss him. "How I've missed these moments," he breathed against her cheek.

"I have as well," Neytiri grinned glad that Jake couldn't see her smile. Jake's arms tightened around her against as she returned her head to his shoulder. Jake took in her woodsy scent. Neytiri put her head up again which gave Jake the chance to lean in and kiss her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Jake smirked and shrugged. Neytiri was about to reach up to kiss him again when Neyake's cries interrupted them. Jake groaned in frustration. "Must he interrupt us _now_?" Neytiri returned her hand to his cheek.

"We will have our time together soon enough. I will tend to him," Pulling herself out of Jake's embrace, she headed towards the twins' room. He silently followed her before propping himself up against the doorway so that he could watch her tend to their son. He grinned as she gently rocked their young heir back to sleep before placing him back into his crib. She looked up to see him watching him. "I did not hear you come in,"

"I'm very sneaky," he shrugged with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"I like that about you," Jake jumped as she had suddenly appeared at his side. "It makes you different from all the other males in the 'olo."

"I'm glad that you think I'm different to every other male in the clan with only one exception," Jake threw his arms around her before pulling her closer. She struggled to hold back her squeals as he swooped in to kiss her. "I bet no other man could sweep a woman off her feet like that," he muttered against her lips.

"I quite agree," she sighed causing Jake to smile. A few moments later they were lying in front of the dormant fire pit.

"It was good to see that Neyake spent some time with you this morning," Jake said breaking the silence that fallen between them.

"I thought today was all about you and Graycee," Neytiri teased as she rolled onto her back so that she could look up at him.

"Well I suppose that we can share the moment," he said stroking her forehead.

"Either way," she said still in a teasing tone, "I think they have enjoyed their adventures for one day," Her English had developed so well over the last two and a half years that he was always amazed when an almost crystal clear sentence flowed out of her mouth.

"Hm. You never cease to surprise me," he grinned.

"How so?" his mate asked.

"Your English never ceases to surprise me. It gets clearer whenever you speak. I'm really proud of you,"

"Maybe it is because I have you teaching me," she mused with a smile.

"Maybe," he returned the smile. Lying down at her side, he pulled her into his chest. Though it was warm for this time of year, Neytiri never complained about the extra warmth. She loved being close to him and showing the love that she had for him. She knew that her decision of choosing him over Tsu'tey had been right one and now they were the proudest pair of parents that the Omaticaya had ever seen. With a set of remarkably talented twins, they had every reason to gush over them.

"Graycee is certainly your daughter," Neytiri said after a moment or two of silence.

"Huh?" Jake said snapping out of his dazed trance. "What do you mean?"

"She adores you," Neytiri said.

"So do you, I hope," Jake said with a teasing smile lining his lips.

"You know I do," she replied reaching up to place a hand on his cheek. "But I am not our daughter. She loves you more than she does me,"

"That's not true. You should have heard her when Norm and I headed down for lunch. She yelled so loudly for you that I thought my ears were going to burst," Jake couldn't help but smile at the event that had almost sent him deaf. His little girl was nothing but special; as was his son. He knew that they held great potential for not only their family but for the Omaticaya as well. They would lead them into the next phase of their way of living.

"You sure about that?" Neytiri asked.

"Sure am. She loves us equally," Jake said overly confident. Neytiri, clearly not pleased with her mate's over-confidence, decided to hit him in the chest with her clenched fist. "Ow?" Jake pouted. Neytiri sat up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know she loves us equally. I was testing you," she grinned as she leaned closer to him.

"I know," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

It was moments like this that life was worth living for. Time and time again Jake knew that his past no longer meant anything to him. His new life was now the most important thing. Every moment since Neytiri told him she was pregnant with the twins had taken him for a total thrill ride. He loved being a parent. He loved every moment that unfolded in his young children's lives. He loved waking up next to Neytiri every morning and even though he would never actually admit it out loud, he actually liked waking up to the twins' squeals for attention in the early hours of the morning.

His trance was broken by Neytiri's gentle touch. Her fingers brushed over the silver scars that spread over his face. He had felt ashamed of his scars at first but Neytiri had reassured him that they weren't that bad and that she still loved him no matter what he looked like. He tightened his arms around her waist as she returned her head to his shoulder. He loved when they had time on their side. They could have spent forever together just enjoying each other's company.

"Daddy!" Graycee cried. Jake groaned.

"I'll be back in a moment," Giving Neytiri one last kiss before getting to his feet, he hurried into the twins' room and was back a moment later. He sat down with Graycee in his lap.

"What is wrong my little one?" Neytiri asked stroking her daughter's hair.

"Monster!" the little princess cried.

"Oh," Neytiri said sympathetically. She moved closer to Jake so that she could help him cheer their daughter up.

For the next few minutes, Graycee sobbed into her father's chest while her mother rubbed her back. Jake kissed her hair which didn't help at all. Under his breath, Jake started to hum (rather badly) a tune that sounded rather familiar. It sounded like Delta Goodrem's _'Innocent Eyes'_. It was a song that was one of Bec's personal favourites. Tom would play it to soothe her to sleep when she couldn't get to sleep.

Even though she didn't know the song, Neytiri joined in and after a few anxious moments, Jake could feel his daughter's breathing even out. Looking down, he could see that she had fallen asleep. Placing her down into his lap, Jake stroked her hair while Neytiri darted over to the shelf that contained the blankets and took one off the top of the pile before returning and dropping to her knees at Jake's side. Folding the blanket to make it smaller, she placed over her sleeping daughter.

"She might be out for a little while longer," Jake whispered. Neytiri nodded in agreement and took over from Jake and continued to stroke her daughter's hair.

Jake watched his daughter as she slept. Neytiri had been right about everything that she had said over the course of the afternoon. Graycee was certainly very close to him while Neytiri continued to love him despite the fact he could be a bit of an idiot at times. But one thing was certainly clear: Graycee was her daddy's little girl.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	3. A Slap in the Face

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters. I've been so busy with uni and assignments and whatnot. Anyway, I wrote this what feels like ages ago and didn't get a chance to edit it until about two weeks ago and today. I think its free of errors but if its not feel free to tell me and I'll fix them. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_: A Slap in the Face_

* * *

><p>Jake ran through the forest with Neytiri not far behind while Norm and Grace raced after them with the twins in their arms.<p>

"Remind me again why we're running back to Hell's Gate." Norm yelled causing Graycee to squeal in delight.

"Bec wants to see us and we have to be there on time." Jake called over his shoulder as they continued to run. They reached Hell's Gate with only seconds to spare.

"Good of you to finally join me," The youngest Sully said with her arms crossed across her chest. Jake exchanged looks with Norm before turning his head back just in time to receive a hard slap in the face. Neytiri gasped and threw a hand over her mouth as she watched Jake's cheek turn the brightest shade of red she had ever seen. The twins' happy squeals turned to that of mournful wailing. They didn't like seeing their father hurt unless he was roughhousing around with their mother.

"Ah! What was that for?" Jake asked as he clutched his reddened cheek.

"That was for being a smartass and for almost being late." Bec said stiffly. Although she loved her brother dearly, she hated his smartass attitude and bad habit of being late. She remembered all the times he had been late for class in high school. It was rumoured that he had started to sell drugs but it turned out that he had often fallen asleep in the library while attempting to study.

Grace patted Neyake on the back while Norm allowed Graycee to cry it out on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Jake hissed as he attempted to dull the pain that now pulsed through his cheek.

"Rebecca!" Grace hissed in Jake's defence. "There was no need to do that! Look at how upset you have made the twins." Bec looked over at her niece and nephew to see the heavy tear streaks running down their cheeks. Feeling slightly guilty for upsetting them, she held out her arms in Norm's direction he headed Graycee over without hesitation.

"Aunty Bec is sorry for hurting daddy, sweetheart." She cooed softly to her niece as she gently rubbed her back to soothe her tears. "Daddy can be stupid at times." She said even softer then before which caused Jake to frown.

"You do realise Bec that a Na'vi's hearing is better than that of a human's?"

"Oh well done Professor Einstein!" Bec said as she handed her niece back to Norm.

"Bec!" Neytiri retorted. "Why can you not be nice?" She gently lifted Jake's hand from his now swollen cheek to examine the damage.

"Neytiri, take him home. We'll continue on with our discussion with Mandy and Ian." Grace said.

"Aunty Bec is sorry for hurting daddy, sweetheart." She cooed softly to her niece as she gently rubbed her back to soothe her tears. "Daddy can be stupid at times." She said even softer then before which caused Jake to frown.

"You do realise Bec that a Na'vi's hearing is better than that of a human's?"

"Oh well done Professor Einstein!" Bec said as she handed her niece back to Norm.

"Bec!" Neytiri retorted. "Why can you not be nice?" She gently lifted Jake's hand from his now swollen cheek to examine the damage.

"Neytiri, take him home. We'll continue on with our discussion with Mandy and Ian." Grace said.

"Hey, they're my mom and dad, I wanna talk to them." Jake said as he pushed past his friends, children and mate and headed towards the Avatar Safe House.

The others watched the father of two disappear into the safe house. Taking her daughter from Norm, Neytiri followed her mate into the place that no longer felt alien to her. She remembered her reunion with Jake after the second battle with the RDA. She remembered curling up at his side while his arms had stayed around her until they awoke twenty-eight hours later. It had been one of the best nights of her life to have the man she had come to love more than her own life and those of her fellow clansmen return to her when she was about to fall into a black hole that she wouldn't have been able to get out of.

While the others hurried after her, Neytiri sat at Jake's side while Graycee sat happily in her father's lap babbling incoherent words while Jake stroked her hair.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she clapped her little hands together gleefully.

"That's right, my little one," Neytiri said as she tickled her daughter's feet making her squeal even more. "Your sempu loves you. As do I." Looking up at Jake with a smile across her face, Neytiri leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before a set of little feet dangled in front of her face causing her to look up. She saw Grace holding Neyake under the arms while he too squealed happily until his mother held him safely in her arms where he happily curled up against her chest and dozed off.

"He is definitely his mommy's boy." Trudy cooed as she walked into the room and saw the little prince curled up in his mother's arms.

"Yeah, he is," Jake smiled as they sat beside Neytiri just as Bec activated the satellite. A moment later, Mandy and Ian's faces appeared on screen. "Hey mom, hey dad!" Jake greeted with a wave.

"Hey, son!" Ian smiled. He turned his attention to his grandchildren when Graycee squealed. "Look at them, they've gotten big."

"They sure have," Mandy agreed. "God, Graycee looks more like Neytiri every time we see her." Mandy exclaimed with a sigh.

"Well, Na'vi genes are pretty strong in these two." Jake said aiming a smile at Neytiri before returning his attention back to his mother.

"That is so very true, darling. So, how's life been treating you?" Mandy asked, not realising that her son had a reddened cheek.

"It's been fun. Having to raise twins is not as hard as I thought it might be." Jake told her honestly. His mother could always tell when he was lying.

"Well, to tell you the truth sweetheart, raising you and Tom and the girls wasn't as hard as your father lets on." Mandy turned her eyes and her sentence on her husband who caught his wife's expression before he quickly explained his actions.

"I only meant to say, that raising twins for some couples can be difficult while some can cope. Your mother and I coped perfectly well raising you and Tom. In fact, I think Nicole made it easier for us." Ian said causing his son to raise an eyebrow.

"Ah-huh. Mom's right, raising twins in our family isn't all that hard, to be honest. We've coped well haven't we?" Jake asked Neytiri.

"Oh yes, very well." She agreed with a nod.

"How are Nicole and Sarah?" Jake asked as he decided to change the subject.

"Oh, they're fine. They are learning Na'vi at the moment and they've come a long way since where they were six months ago." Ian told him.

"I know the feeling, learning the language is quite hard. I'm still learning it." Neytiri nudged Jake in the arm.

"You know son," Ian said thoughtfully. "You're a very good dad yourself. It's clear just how much your kids love you."

"Aw, thanks dad. You're right, the twins do love me as much as we love them, right?" Jake turned his gaze on Neytiri who beamed in return.

"Right," Neytiri said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's great to see you happy, my boy." Ian said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad and don't worry, I won't let Bec traumatise the twins with her wacky experiments." Jake said before his father could speak up.

"I wasn't about to say that but I think I'll take my chances with that, Jake," Ian said with a nod before turning his head in the direction of his wife. "Didn't you want to say something, dear?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I did, I wanted to caution you about Selfridge," Mandy said in a voice that edged just above a whisper. Jake and Neytiri peered over their shoulders to make sure that Selfridge wasn't in the room.

"What about Selfridge, mom?" Jake whispered in return.

"Word has gotten back to us that Selfridge might be trying to get back with the RDA." Mandy whispered.

Jake and Neytiri looked at each other before turning their attention to the screen before them. "How do you know this?"

"It's been surfacing for a while, sweetheart," Mandy told him quietly. "We found out by accident when an email came through for Helen." Jake could see the fear on his mother's face. He nodded a couple of times before he replied.

"Alright, I'll see what I can find out but in the mean time, keep your heads down and get Helen to talk. Be sure to report anything you find out to the scientists and they'll report it to me. Are we clear?" Jake spoke in a stern tone that he rarely got to use.

"Clear. We'll get on it right away, son." Ian nodded. Jake nodded in acknowledgement before the screen went black.

Jake and Neytiri sat motionless for a moment before they felt their knees being slapped by the twins. Looking down, they pulled the twins closer as they huddled together.

"Mama?" Graycee asked as she tugged on a strand of her mother's hair. Looking down at her daughter, Neytiri saw the look of innocence behind the eyes of the little girl that she called her little angel. She followed the little pair of eyes over her shoulder to where Selfridge's office lay.

"Jake?" She said turning her eyes on her mate.

"Hmm?" Jake turned his gaze from their son and over his mate's shoulder to where Graycee had indicated only seconds before. He too noticed something out of the ordinary. "I'll be right back." He got to his feet with Neyake still in his arms and went over to peer through the window. On the desk, he could see a data chip on the desk. Prying the door open, Jake held onto his son for dear life as he tiptoed towards the desk. Then with one elegant movement, he scooped the card up and hurried out of the office before closing the door as he left. "Got it." He murmured as he sat back down beside Neytiri.

"Find out!" Graycee said raising her little arms in the air.

With one look at his daughter, Jake slid the chip into the computer console that he had been using only a few minutes before to talk to his parents and the screen activated almost immediately.

"What the hell is he planning?" Jake wondered out loud as he flicked through the files on the chip.

"There!" Neytiri cried as one file came into view. Jake was quick to activate it and found that it was a security camera still from one of the cameras. He zoomed in to find what he had been looking for.

"He was planning the arrival of more drivers?" Jake asked dumbfounded as he turned his gaze to Neytiri who turned to look at him with the same look of surprise on her face. Though she knew little of human technology and what it did, she knew that the more drivers meant more allies and more allies meant more chance of an army if Riv were ever to resume with his abandoned attempt to attack and wage war.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Carly said as she walked into the room.

"Hey, Carls," Jake said, his eyes still had returned to the monitor. "Hey, do you know an Andrew Clapton?"

"Yeah, I do," Carly, said as she came up behind him and peered around him.

"How?" Jake asked.

"He's my brother," Carly answered.

"Really?" Jake asked in amazement. "But he's blonde."

"Yeah, our mother is blonde. I get my hair from our father. We got that a lot growing up." Carly told him. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, its just that he's on this list of new drivers that are on the way. My family's on here too."

"GRANDMA!" the twins chorused together.

"That's right, you two, Grandma Mandy and Granddad Ian are on their way with cousin Sarah and Aunt Nicole." Jake smiled. It was at that moment did Carly see her friend's reddened cheek.

"Ah, Jake, what happened to your cheek?" Carly said, pointing to her friend's cheek.

"Oh, ah, Bec slapped me earlier. No big deal." He shrugged.

"Here, put this on it." Carly handed him an ice pack and he did as he was told.

"Thanks," he said.

Carly nodded before leaning forward to scroll through her brother's profile to reveal a page containing the most recent photo of her brother and the most up to the date information on the process of his training and everything to do with his travels to Pandora.

"Well, we have a few years until our respected families show up. I look forward to seeing my brother again." Carly said in a daze. Jake and Neytiri looked at each other and smiled while the twins hit their legs and giggled.

"Alright you two, I think the tickle monster has been a bit overdue." Jake said playfully as he tickled the twins causing them to squeal like crazy.

Neytiri and Carly watched with pride as the twins snuggled up close to their father and dozed off.

"Take them home." Carly whispered. Neytiri nodded and gently scooped her daughter up so that Jake could carry their son. Saying silent goodbyes to their friend, the parents of two headed home to put the twins down for the night.

After the leaving the room, Neytiri curled up in front of the fire with Jake at her side. Resting, her head on his knee, she looked up at him as he stroked her cheek tenderly.

"They had fun today." She commented.

"They sure did. There's nothing they love more then our conversations with my mom and dad." Jake grinned. "Sometimes I think they love them more then they love us." Neytiri giggled as she sat up.

"I do not think that is true," she said as Jake pulled her close. "I think they love us equally. I sometimes think that they love you more then they do me." She pouted.

Jake scoffed before kissing her. "I don't think that's entirely true. Whenever they get hurt they go to you."

"They go to you when they want something." Jake knew that she was right. He could never deny them anything for he loved them a little too much. "My Jake?"

Jake shook his head. "Sorry, you're right."

"Hm. I'm always right." Neytiri said smugly grinning up at him.

"Is that right?' Jake asked playfully before tickling her. She squealed in delight but was able to keep the volume down to avoid waking the twins up. "Alright, I've gotten my revenge, I'm going to bed. You coming?"

Neytiri nodded and allowed him to pull her to her feet. A few moments, they were lying in bed; Neytiri rested her head on Jake's shoulder. "Are you sure you are all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine really." He told her.

"Jake, you are not fine. Bec hit you in the face and you call that alright?" Neytiri sat up and placed a hand on his still reddened cheek.

"It's nothing serious. She use to slap me all the time when we were kids. She always said that it was for good measure."

"You are not children anymore, Jake." She said gently. Jake sighed knowing she was right. He and Bec were kids anymore and both needed a serious attitude adjustment.

"You're right, Bec was out of line and she shouldn't have done it in front of the twins." Jake looked at her feeling much lighter then he had before. He knew that he couldn't lie to her or deny his feelings towards anything knowing that she would force him to tell her.

"Good, I'm glad." Neytiri said, her ears perking up.

"Hm," Jake leaned down to kiss her forehead. "See you in the morning." He said as he lay down. As much as he loved her and Bec he knew that Bec had crossed the line and he knew why Neytiri was angry with her. No child should endure violence in its early years.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued…<em>


	4. Gifted

**A/N: **_I'm BACK! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Uni has been crazy and it has effected how much I write. I have written other stories but haven't finished them. I hope to have this story finished soon and it may be while until I publish the first chapter of Final Stand. I can give you a progress report on it. I have started to write it and I hope to have the first chapter up maybe in a few months but we'll see how we go. I have two weeks off from Uni so I'm going to try to update a story everyday if possible. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Chronicles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_Gifted_

* * *

><p>Mid- July had come around quicker then Jake would have liked. Walking home, after a long day of training, he was greeted by his son's yell of greeting as the boy ran out to greet him.<p>

"Hey, little man." Jake laughed as he scooped his son into his arms.

"Hi daddy." Neyake smiled. Jake smiled back at him as he walked into the lamp-lit tree.

"Daddy!" Jake frowned and looked up to Graycee hanging from a rafter. Jake was quick to put Neyake down and caught his daughter in his arms. She giggled knowing that her father wasn't angry.

"Hi baby." Jake smiled. Graycee giggled before she kissed her father's cheek. Jake smiled again and returned the gesture. On the floor, Neyake scowled up at his sister. He was overly jealous of all the attention she was getting.

"Me too! Me too!" the little prince pouted as he plopped down at his father's feet with his little arms crossed.

"Neyake, your father cannot spend all of his time with you. There is enough of him to share." Neytiri said as she emerged from her and Jake's room and went over to scoop her son up off the floor.

"Hi." Jake said with a smile that was aimed at solely Neytiri. She beamed back before kissing him on the cheek.

"How was your day?" she asked as she led the way over to the fire she had lit about half an hour before sitting down.

"Fine. If you count get your ass whopped by Norm." The twins squealed at the mention of their uncle whom Jake often teased by saying that the twins spent more time with him then with their own father.

"No way," Neytiri said in surprise as Neyake settled into her lap. "Norm beat you? That is a first."

"Yeah. It took me by surprise too. He was the last person I expected to beat me."

"He is learning to be a warrior, my Jake. He was bound to beat you one day. Even if it did take a few years to do." Neytiri told him gently. She knew that he was more surprised by his best friend's newfound gift.

"Yeah, I know. It was just unexpected. You have to give the guy credit. He's juggling training and being second-in-command of the Avatar program. He deserves this. Hu'tu wants to promote him so that he has the same status as me." Jake caught the look on Neytiri's face before explaining. "He won't be a Toruk Makto like me. He'll just be a war leader. My second-in-command so to speak."

Neytiri smiled before she looked away.

"Hey," Jake said gently reaching across to take her chin between his fingers. "What's wrong?" Neytiri pursed her lips. "Honey, I know you too well." Neytiri could see the gentleness in Jake's eyes. Looking down at their daughter who was peering up at her. She decided to voice her concern.

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen. I do not like it."

"Honey, are your maternal instincts kicking in again?" Neytiri's bottom lip trembled as she nodded. "Sweetheart, the twins are going to be fine. You know I won't let anything happen to them." A small smile slid across Neytiri's face. As the pair exchanged loving looks, they missed Graycee crawling out of her father's lap.

Neyake watched his sister's every movement. He watched as Graycee focused on her favourite toy that they had been fighting over only moments beforehand as it floated into her hands. She grinned at her brother. The little prince tapped his mother on the knee hence breaking her trance.

Neytiri looked down at her son to see him looking up at her. She turned to see her daughter with a huge smile on her face. Her hair was floating in mid air, leaving her mother greatly confused.

"Jake." Jake turned his head in the direction of their daughter to see what Neytiri was seeing.

"Oh my god. Graycee." Graycee dropped her toy. Her lip trembled. Jake hurried over to her. "Do you wanna tell daddy and mama what you were doing?" he asked the little princess.

"I make things fly." Graycee whimpered.

"Honey, we're not angry. We just want to know how you did that." Jake told her gently.

"I no know." Graycee shook her head.

Jake looked at Neytiri who was now crouched at his side. "I'll go see your mother. Maybe she knows something." Neytiri frowned not knowing whether to let him go. Mo'at still hated him for 'stealing' Neytiri away from Tsu'tey.

"I will go. I don't want you to get on mother's bad side." Neytiri got to her feet.

"You sure?" Neytiri nodded. "Okay, well take Graycee with you. You'll need proof otherwise your mother will think we made the whole thing up." Neytiri sighed as she scooped Graycee into her arms.

"Be back soon." Neytiri kissed Jake on the cheek as she headed out the door.

Once Neytiri and Graycee had disappeared out the door, Jake looked at his son. "It's just you and me for now, kiddo." Neyake looked up at his father.

* * *

><p>Neytiri carried Graycee down to her mother. As much as she still loved her mother, Neytiri loved Jake more and her family was more important then her mother's hate towards the man she had given her entire life as a princess up for. Sighing, she edged ever closer to her mother's quarters.<p>

Stopping at the doorway to the alcove, Neytiri shifted her daughter in her arms before knocking on the outer wall. It only took a second for Mo'at to appear at the doorway.

"Daughter, I see you." Mo'at said in greeted.

Neytiri didn't reply. Mo'at understood and stepped aside to allow her wayward daughter and her beloved granddaughter to enter her home. Once the trio was settled, only then did Neytiri speak a word to her mother.

"Jake and I need your help, mother. It has to do our daughter." Mo'at could hear the worry in her daughter's voice. She looked down at her granddaughter who was sitting comfortably in her mother's lap.

"What can I help you with my daughter?" Mo'at asked with a nod.

Neytiri looked down at her daughter. "Graycee," she said gently. "Show your grandmother what you showed your father and I." Graycee gazed up at her mother before she turned her eyes to her grandmother. A cheeky smile crossed her face. She waved a little hand at one of the logs in front of the fire and it started to levitate. Mo'at gasped as the log fell back into place.

"I never thought this would happen." Mo'at muttered under her breath.

"What? Answer me mother!" Neytiri ordered.

"Before the birth of the twins, there was prophecy made." Mo'at answered.

"What prophecy?" Neytiri demanded of her mother. She hated how her mother had known about this all this time and had not told her about it.

Mo'at sighed before continuing. "The prophecy states that a set of twins born to a princess and a Toruk Makto would come into," she paused and considered her next words carefully. "_Special _gifts. I do not know the rest of the prophecy."

Neytiri was utterly speechless. This was going to change her children's lives. She knew only too well how Jake was going to react. Without another word, Neytiri got up and carried her daughter home.

* * *

><p>"They have what?" Jake said loudly.<p>

"Not so loud. You will wake them," Neytiri hissed. "Mother said they have _special _gifts."

"When she said _special_ does she mean what Graycee showed us?"

Neytiri couldn't be sure. "I am not sure but I think so."

Jake sighed not sure what to say next. He looked up to see that Neytiri was struggling not to cry.

"I am afraid, Jake. What will become of them?" she wept as Jake gathered her in his arms.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this. Together." He told her.

* * *

><p>Walking into the twins' room, Neytiri pulled the blankets back over Neyake that he had kicked away in his sleep. She kissed his forehead before stepped over to say goodnight to Graycee while Jake watched from the doorway. Kissing their daughter's forehead, Neytiri silently stepped out of the room and back to Jake.<p>

"How are they?" he whispered.

"Fine and you say that I worry too much." She smiled before hugging him more tightly then she had before.

"Come on, we'd better some sleep." Jake gently pulled her towards their room. Neytiri couldn't contain her giggles.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Jake became use to the idea of the twins having supernatural gifts. In fact, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed teasing Neytiri about it, which greatly annoyed her.<p>

"Jake, will you give it a rest?" Grace hissed. Jake jumped. He had been spending the afternoon with his friends while Neytiri had her time with the twins.

"What? I was only saying that it would be great if Graycee could fly."

Norm rolled his eyes. "Jake, she's not a Ikran. She won't have the ability to fly. Ever seen Star Wars?"

"Ah, who hasn't?"

"Jedi couldn't fly and neither will Graycee so stop imagining it."

"What? A father can dream can't he?" Jake asked clearly not amused by his friend's comments.

There was an awkward silence before Bec spoke up.

"Okay, gentlemen, ladies if you don't mind, I would like to talk about my niece and nephew with comfort. Not awkwardness thanks." She said curtly.

"She's _my _daughter so I don't think you should be complaining." Jake narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Besides, I think she is rather gifted and from what Neytiri managed to get out of her mother, the gift is rare and part of a prophecy."

More silence fell over the friends.

"A prophecy?" asked Grace. "What did it say?"

"Neytiri said Mo'at only knew some of it. I think that's a load of crap to be honest." Jake told her. He had never bothered to show his dislike for his mother-in-law and her meddling ways.

Grace pondered over this for a moment. "Maybe she does know only some of it. From my knowledge and research, I found that the Na'vi are quite secretive when it comes to their spiritual following. Eywa can be very secretive when she wants to be." Jake nodded. Grace had had a lot more experience with the Na'vi then he did and was forever grateful for her wisdom and knowledge. He did however take this into consideration.

"Maybe you're right, Grace. Why would she lie about something as big as that? Especially if it concerns her only granddaughter?"

Grace shrugged which was followed by even more silence, which meant brains working overtime to figure out the answer. When there was no answer after a silence of five minutes, Jake took that as an indication that he should go.

"I gotta go. Neytiri's expecting me home and if I'm not there soon she'll skin me alive." He got up and patted his sister on the head.

"Give her my love, okay?" Bec called.

"Will do!" Jake called back over this shoulder. With that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Jake entered his seaside tree home with only seconds to spare. Neytiri sat at the fire with a restrained Graycee in her lap. With a frown, Jake walked over to them with extreme caution. Crouching down at Neytiri's side, he placed a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Just in time." She said as she turned her head to face him.

"Just in time for what?" he asked as he pecked her on the cheek.

"For controlling our daughter. She is out of control." Neytiri handed Graycee over to him and sprung to her feet before heading to their room.

"Wait, what did she…do?" Jake said in confusion but Neytiri had disappeared into their room before she could answer him. Looking down at his little girl, he scooped her in his arms and got to his feet. He walked her to the room she shared with her brother and was shocked with what he saw.

Rafters were positioned at virtually impossible angles and the room was a mess. Under all the carnage, Neyake had managed to sleep through it. Jake looked at his daughter.

"Honey," he whispered. "What did you do to make mama upset and why is the room a mess?"

"I no mean to, daddy," Graycee sniffed. "I cannot control gift. Curse." Her little eyes watered with tears.

"Oh honey," Jake sighed as he carried her over to the bed. "I know you can't control your gift but it is not a curse. It is a blessing."

"No!" Graycee pouted. "Curse." Jake sniggered softly.

"Sweetheart," he said as he gently pulled Graycee into his lap. "This is a gift. Use it for good."

"How?" Graycee sniffed. "I only hurt people."

"I will help you to use it. So will your mother and your brother." Jake told her. She looked up. She smiled a watery smile before hugging her father.

"I love you daddy." She mumbled into her father's chest.

Jake's arms tightened around her. "I love you too, Gray," Graycee looked up and pulled out of her father's embrace. "Now get some sleep, okay?" Graycee nodded and crawled over to where her pillow sat. She pulled the blankets back and climbed into bed. Neytiri entered the room a moment later.

"Night night, mama." Graycee said sweetly.

"Goodnight, baby." Neytiri smiled as she stepped over to kiss her daughter goodnight. Kissing Graycee on the forehead, Neytiri then walked over to where Neyake still lay asleep. Graycee climbed under the covers and laid down.

Jake watched as Neytiri said her goodnights to their son and watched as the boy slept on. Graycee on the other hand, lay there watching her brother sleep. From the corner of his eye, Jake could see Graycee's toothy grin brighten. He grinned and turned to her. Graycee pulled the blankets over her head as soon she saw her father turn toward her. Her giggles were muffled under the covers.

"I wonder if our little girl is really asleep," Jake said to Neytiri. She knew that he was trying to lure their daughter out of hiding. "If she's not I'm going to have to get the tickle monster onto her." He lunged forward and began his tickle assault. Graycee squealed under the covers. Neytiri leaned forward and pulled the blankets back to reveal her giggling little daughter.

"No more daddy!" the little princess squealed louder.

"Say goodnight, daddy first," Jake said as he continued to tickle her. His fingers were starting to get sore but he didn't stop.

Graycee was so out of the breath from laughing that she struggled to get the words out. "Goodnight daddy!" Jake stopped tickling her.

"That's better, isn't it?" Jake said as Graycee regained steady breathing. Graycee nodded. Jake smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, little one." He whispered. Neytiri reached forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead again.

"Goodnight again, my little one. Sleep otherwise your father is going to have to tickle you again." Neytiri said with a smile.

"No tickle!" Graycee cried softly, pulling the blankets over her head again. Her father chuckled softly to avoid waking up his now snoring son. Graycee pulled the blankets down from over her head and snuggled into them. Her eyelids became heavy and her eyes slowly shut.

Jake gently tucked her in and allowed Neytiri to lead him from the room. Once they were lying in bed, listening their son's distant snores, Neytiri lifted her head from Jake's chest and beamed up at him.

"What?" he asked as he beamed in return.

"I cannot believe that our little girl has a gift." She sighed. She seemed almost frightened as reality finally hit her.

Jake stroked her cheek. "She believes that this gift is a curse." He told her in a low, gentle voice.

"Why does she think that?" Neytiri asked as Jake continued to caress her cheek.

"She thinks that she hurts people with it."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that it was not a curse and that we would help her control it."

"Wise words." Neytiri said; a smile crept across her perfect moonlit face.

"It was good wasn't it? It's not everyday that I can use whatever wisdom I have." Neytiri sniggered before she leaned in to kiss him.

"What was that for?" He asked after she had broken the kiss.

She shrugged. "My way of thanking you for making our daughter feel better about herself."

"Mmm. I'm glad I can I help her. I am her father after all and I know that we can do it. As a family, I know we can."

"Indeed, my love but I think we can achieve this by getting some sleep. We have been up longer then most nights tonight." She said gently.

"You're right," Jake said a yawn escaped him. "We will think of something." Neytiri returned her head to the comfort of his chest. "See you in the morning."

"Good night." Neytiri said as her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued…<em>


	5. A Family Moment

**A/N: **_Hi readers. I know, I know, its been FOREVER since I last update and I am really sorry. Uni was getting the best of me. I have had most of this chapter written for quite a while and it was only the other day that I got to finish it. All I had to do was edit it. I'm on holidays from Uni for two weeks so I will be updating a story a day starting with this one. So I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>_A Family Moment_

* * *

><p>Winter had arrived early on Pandora. Snow had started to fall a week earlier then scheduled. Animals had started to hibernate as soon as they felt the cold weather coming on.<p>

Graycee stood in the lower branches of Hometree with her tongue sticking out. She was trying to catch flakes of snow as they fell.

"Gray!" called a familiar voice. Graycee smiled to herself. There were only two people that she knew who called her that. She looked down to see her father. She waved down to him. He waved back. "Come down."

"Never!" Graycee called down, a hint of playfulness evident in her tone.

"Grayce Neytiri Nicole Sully, you get your little butt down here right now or I'm comin' up there." Jake threatened, his tone almost mirroring his young daughter's.

Without hesitation, Graycee jumped and fell into her father's waiting arms. "Hi." She smiled. Jake smiled back.

"Hi." He replied. Graycee hugged him before she snuggled into the warmth of his chest. Jake looked down at his little girl and she looked back up at him. Jake could see that she had his eyes, fingers and toes but the rest of her appearance had come from her beloved mother. The little girl had no eyebrows, which was one of the most noticeable things about her.

After a few minutes and after taking various shortcuts that only they knew, father and daughter arrived home to find that their snug little home was already warm.

Neytiri turned at the sound of Jake's footsteps and smiled warmly at him and their daughter. Neyake was already snuggled up in a bundle of blankets in front of the fire. Graycee squirmed out of her father's arms and hurried over to her brother before pulling herself under the blankets.

From where they were standing, Jake and Neytiri watched as the twins fought over the blankets.

"They are mine! Mom gave them to me first and I was born first." Neyake protested as he kicked his sister in the leg.

Graycee yelped before she pulled the blankets off her brother. "Dad loves me more!" she cried.

Neytiri, who Jake had pulled into his arms, pulled free of him and walked over to her quarrelling children with Jake at her heels. They both crouched down pulled the twins away from each other. "No more." Neytiri said gently as she pulled the blanket free of her son's hands.

"Your mother's right," Jake said as he sat down. He gestured for the twins to go to him. They crawled over to him and both climbed into his lap. Neytiri sat beside him. "You both need to learn to get along." The twins gave each other disheartening looks.

"Papa," Graycee said causing Jake to look at her. "Can you tell us a story?"

Jake looked at Neytiri and received another warm smile. She placed a hand on his cheek and was quick to remove it. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

The twins had to think for a moment before they replied, "Uncle Norm, Aunt Trudy and Aunt Grace!"

"Okay, here it goes. Where to start… oh yeah. When I came to this planet I befriended Norm and Trudy or rather they befriended me. Grace didn't like me very much because she thought I was a pawn in the bad people's plan to undermine her."

"What does 'undermine' mean?" Graycee asked sweetly.

"It means to threaten someone." Jake told her gently. She nodded and allowed him to return to the story. "Anyway, when I told Grace that I had gotten in with the clan and met your mother, Grace took it upon herself to help me as much as she could with Norm and Trudy's assistance of course. Norm at first was jealous because he had trained for years to communicate with the Na'vi and having me having no training and having gotten in with the clan, Norm saw me as a threat and treated me coldly."

"What about Aunty Trudy?" Neyake asked.

"Well, son, Trudy never held grudges, well at least with me she didn't. Even though she was only our chopper escort, she knew bits and pieces from the conversations she had overheard Grace and her team having from the years she had been on the planet. Grace even gave her the task of quizzing me on everything I had learnt. We ended up having more fun then what we did learning. Just don't tell Grace I said that. She'll probably skin Trudy alive."

"Daddy?" Graycee said looking up at her father.

"Yeah, squirt?"

"Why did Max not join you at the Shack?" Jake smiled at his daughter's use of 'Shack'. That had been his nickname for Site 26 when Grace had found out that he had been working for Quaritch and reporting any findings he had on the Na'vi.

"Max had other things he had to take care of. Plus he was an excellent ally when we went to war with the bad people."

"Why do you not like Parker?" Neyake asked. Jake and Neytiri looked at each other in alarm. Jake of course was able to hide his surprise from his children.

"Well, he threatened your mother's life." Jake told them.

"Why?" Graycee asked.

Neytiri, seeing Jake's distress answered for him. "Honey, your father does not like talking about it. It still haunts him." She told the boy gently. He nodded and let it go. Graycee however wanted to know more. Before she could ask however, her mother threw her a look that read 'Do not even think about it' and with that the princess closed her mouth. Jake turned his head and offered Neytiri a smile and mouthed his thanks. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. The twins exchanged looks of disgust, which didn't go unnoticed by Jake.

"All right you two," He chuckled. "I think its time for bed."

"No!" The twins chorused. "No bed. More story."

Neytiri grinned. "Babies, it is late and it is cold. We do not want you to get sick now do we?"

"No, mama." The twins chorused miserably.

Jake smirked. "Your mother's right. It's getting cold out there and we don't want you getting sick. Come on, I'll put you to bed." Without a second thought, Jake got to his feet with the twins in his arms.

Neytiri watched as Jake disappeared into the twins' dark room. She smiled before she headed into her and Jake's room.

It was a good few minutes before Jake entered the room. Neytiri immediately sat up. "How were they?" she asked as Jake sat down on his side of the bed.

"They didn't want to sleep but I was able to persuade them." He said as he pulled his legs up onto the bed and pulled the blankets up.

Neytiri scoffed. "What did you do? Threaten to tickle them to death?" Jake smirked.

"Exactly."

Neytiri sighed as she lay back down. "You cannot always use that excuse to get them to sleep."

"What else can I do? It's the only way they'll settle down." Neytiri snuggled closer to him.

"They are loved too much by you. Even I, as their mother can see that." She smiled. Jake smiled in return as he pulled her closer allowing the blankets to fall back over her back.

"I'm their father. I can spoil them all I want." Neytiri giggled as she leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was short and sweet and hadn't intended to last long. "You spoil me." Jake whispered.

"I love you too much to answer that." Neytiri said as she rested her head against Jake's chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to the peaceful sound of Jake's heart beating. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

For the next half hour, Jake stroked Neytiri's hair until she fell asleep completely. It wasn't long before he heard her breathing even out and become somewhat peaceful. It was at that same moment that he felt his eyes become heavy. He then drifted into a soundless sleep.

Morning dawned though the wind blew heavily outside. The sound of the multilayered leaf windbreakers over the windows clanging against the outside of the tree didn't faze the occupants of the Sully home. The twins continued to sleep soundlessly through the continuous windstorm. Their parents still lay asleep in the warmth of their room.

Neytiri stirred from her peaceful rest to find that she hadn't moved all night. Her muscles were tense from the way she had slept but that wasn't a problem. At that same moment, she felt Jake's arms shift ever so slightly around her and the next thing she knew was that his lips were at her neck as they were most mornings whenever he snuck up behind her in a ways to surprise her.

Neytiri rolled over so that he loomed over her. Most women were afraid of their mates crushing them but Neytiri wasn't afraid. She trusted Jake more then any man she knew and she knew only too well that he would never deliberately hurt her.

"Morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning to you too." Jake said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Neytiri had found out how to determine how Jake was feeling just by the way he kissed her. Right now, the way he was kissing her told her that he was more then happy to stay in bed all day and do nothing. She found she was more then right. After Jake had broken the kiss and lay back down, Neytiri rolled over again so that she was facing him.

Without realising it, she reached up and touched his handsome face. Her fingers brush along the faint scars that had healed over time. They brushed the length of his half-human half-Na'vi nose and traced the lips she had kissed countless times. Neytiri had believed that Eywa had sent Jake to her in her time of need. She had put off her mating with Tsu'tey from the moment her sister had revealed she had fallen pregnant with Riv.

Sylwanin had been promised to Tsu'tey from birth. Sylwanin had promised her herself to her secret love Kipling with whom she secretly mated with. However, secrets are never kept secret for long. From this union they had a son, Riv who would become a threat to his own clan. Sylwanin had told Neytiri that in order to be happy, one must always find love in their own way.

Years after Sylwanin and Kipling's deaths at the hands of several nasty Sky People, Neytiri had thought that finding love was hopeless and had become bitter and resentful that her sister had found the love of her life and died with him and she hadn't. However, she was wrong. She had met her match when she met Jake that night in the forest though she had not expected that her life would change because of his willingness to learn. Little had she realised that she would become overwhelmed by the fact that Jake wasn't going to back down without a fight. This was one of the things she had come to love about him. He had fought for her after she exiled him from the Omaticaya for lying to everyone about what he had been sent to do.

After having seen just how determined he was, Neytiri had taken him back without even a second thought. After his transfer and after it was revealed she was pregnant, Neytiri had found that maybe being a mother was the thing she had wanted all along. She had been right and during the last few years she had found that her life was just as perfect as she had wanted it to be. Now, as she lay snuggled up in Jake's protective embrace on a very cold morning, she knew that she had everything she had ever wanted.

Before Jake could speak up, they heard Graycee scream, "Ah! Help! Monster!" Jake sighed.

"I'll go." Kissing her on the cheek, Jake climbed out of bed and headed for the door before disappearing. A moment later he returned with a teary eyed Graycee in his arms. Neytiri held out her arms and Jake lowered their daughter into them.

"What happened baby?" Neytiri murmured to her crying daughter. Jake proceeded to stroke the girl's hair in an attempt to soothe her tears.

"Monsters jumped out from under my b-bed and ate me in my dreams." Graycee sniffed.

"Come here." Graycee pulled out of her mother's arms and into her father's. "You know, honey, that mommy and I won't let anything happen to you or your brother, right?" Graycee looked up at her father and nodded. Jake grinned. "Good girl." He kissed her forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Love you." Graycee smiled her adorable five-year-old smile at him.

"I love you too, kiddo."

Neytiri watched with a smile spread across her face. She looked down when she felt her son tap her arm. She grinned and lifted him up onto the bed. Jake looked up from Graycee to see his son sitting in his mother's lap.

"Hey buddy." He smiled. Neyake pulled himself out of his mother's lap and into his father's.

"Morning dad." He smiled. Neytiri, having watched the exchange between father and son, stifled a laugh when she saw the boy's smile. Lopsided just like Jake's.

"Daddy?" Jake looked down to see Graycee looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why does Grandma Mo'at hate you?" Jake and Neytiri looked at each other surprised.

"Don't you think it's a little early in the morning to ask that?" Jake asked kindly, trying not to upset his daughter.

Graycee shrugged and her lip started to tremble.

Jake sighed and pulled Graycee back into his lap. "She doesn't hate me so to speak, we have a love-hate relationship."

"What does that mean?" Neyake asked, wondrously.

"It means," said Neytiri, "you neither like or hate them." She looked up at Jake for confirmation. When he nodded, she looked down at their son to see that he was satisfied with her answer.

A moment of silence passed until it was ruined by the sound of Jake's stomach rumbling. The twins giggled and jumped off the bed before running out of the room.

"I think they are trying to tell you something." Neytiri smiled.

"I think you're right." Jake said as his stomach rumbled. He leaned over and kissed Neytiri's forehead before climbing off the bed and headed out the door to find the twins and hopefully food. Neytiri watched him go. She couldn't have loved him more then what she did at that moment.

* * *

><p>The twins sat in front of the fire with Jake and Norm who had come around for his daily visit. Even after having grown up with Norm being their favourite and only <em>living<em> 'uncle', the twins still loved him even if Jake had been silently fuming over the fact that the twins spent more time with his best friend then what they did with him.

"Uncle Norm?" Neyake said looking up at him.

"Yeah, kid?" Norm answered not looking away from poking the fire with a stick he had found on his way into the tree earlier.

"Why does Grandma Mo'at not like your kind?" Norm looked up from his poking of the fire and over at Jake who merely shrugged.

"I wouldn't say she hated humans, Neyake, I would say that she just prefers to be in league with Na'vi." Neyake thought about this for a moment.

"Is that why she does not like daddy much?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with that son," Jake said pulling his son into his lap. "I think it has more to do with the fact that your mother chose me over Tsu'tey."

"Who's that?" Graycee asked.

"He was the strongest and bravest warrior that your mother and I ever knew. You see, he was next in line to be clan leader and your mother was destined to mate with him," Graycee and Neyake gasped and looked at each other. They could not think of anyone else that could be with their mother other then their father. Jake smiled and continued. "But then your mother met me."

"And mated with you." Graycee concluded. For a five year old she was pretty intelligent for her age.

"Right," Jake smirked. "And you know what? If it hadn't of been for me, you two would not have been born." Graycee gasped and hurried over to her father and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Gray." Graycee squeezed her eyes shut as she hugged him.

Norm watched with a smile embedded across his face. "Hey Gray," Graycee turned her head so that she was looking over her shoulder at Norm. "Did you know that your father gave up his role of clan leader for you, your mother and your brother?" Graycee turned her head back so that she was looking at Jake who nodded.

"He's right, you know."

"Why?" the little princess asked curiously.

"I think-" Jake stopped mid-sentence. He looked up to see Neytiri standing in the doorway listening. "I think it can wait for another day, hon. Look who's home." The twins turned around and gasped at the sight of their beloved mother.

"Mama!" they cried as Neytiri crouched down to their level just in time to envelope them in a hug.

"_Oh my babies. I hope you were well behaved for your father and uncle today."_ Neytiri said in Na'vi prompting Jake and Norm to exchange looks. Jake now fully understood Na'vi knew exactly what she had said.

"Hi to you too, babe and yes, they were very well behaved, weren't you?" The twins nodded.

"Well, I am glad that there was no mischief." Neytiri said as she walked over and crouched down behind Jake and throwing her arms around his neck. The twins ran over to Norm and jumped into his lap and giggled as their mother rested her chin on their father's shoulder.

"Don't worry, there is no way in hell that I will allow my best friend to get into trouble." Norm smiled.

"You have my thanks, Norm." Neytiri smiled in return.

"I had better get going, it's getting late." Norm said causing the twins to groan in disappointment.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Graycee asked sweetly.

"I wish I could, Gray, by you know what Aunt Grace is like." Norm told her gently. Jake and Neytiri watched.

"She is mean!" Neyake cried.

"No, she is not mean, Neyake. She's really really careful, that's all. But don't worry, I'm free tomorrow and if it's all right with your parents we can spend time together just the three of us tomorrow. What do you say?" That seemed to good enough for the twins who ran over and hugged him. "Be good, you two and I will see you all tomorrow." Norm waved as he got to his feet and headed for the door before exiting and disappearing up the path a moment later.

"Alright you two, why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll be in to see you in a minute." Jake suggested. The twins didn't need any extra encouragement and disappeared into their room . Neytiri moved herself from behind Jake to his side.

"Any excuse to get rid of them, am I right?" she whispered playfully in his ear.

"What if I said yes?" Jake asked, a playful smile crossing his face as she moved closer to him, her arms encircling his neck.

"I would take that as my cue as having you to myself." Neytiri smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Though the kiss only lasted a moment, it felt like eternity. Breaking the kiss, Neytiri got to her feet. "You coming to bed?" she asked.

"In a minute, I just have to check on the twins." Jake told her. She smiled as she walked towards their room before disappearing. Sighing, Jake got up and headed towards the twins' room. Entering the room, Jake found the twins sitting quietly on their beds waiting for him. He smiled when they turned their heads to look at him. He headed over to his son's bed and sat beside him.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" Jake looked over at Graycee.

"Why do you think mommy chose you over Tsu'tey?"

Jake was stunned. He never thought he would be talking to his five-year-old children about his love life. Most five-year-olds would have giggled at any given romantic moment between their parents but the twins were different. It was as if they had developed two separate brains in their little heads. Jake knew that his body had once been meant for Tom but the twins were biologically his as his DNA overwrote Tom's from the moment of his first link. While the Sully intelligence gene had skipped Jake and passed into the genes of the twins, Jake was glad that they had at least one more gene then him.

"Oh, ah, I really dunno, honey. Why don't you asked mommy in the morning?" Jake smiled when Graycee didn't argue. She nodded and yawned. She then turned and climbed in under the covers and snuggled up. After making sure his son was asleep, Jake got up and took the few steps over to his daughter's bed. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Graycee. Love you."

"Love you too, daddy." Graycee whispered in return as sleep started to claim her. Jake grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead. A second later, he was over saying goodnight to his son. Once he was sure that the twins were asleep. He snuck out of the room and headed back into his and Neytiri's room where he found her curled up under the coverlet. Being careful not wake her, Jake pulled himself into bed as quietly as he could and pull the coverlet over his legs, and he then cocooned himself around his dozing mate. A small smile crossed Neytiri's face. There was nothing she loved more then snuggling up to Jake on a cold night. She felt Jake kiss her hair.

Jake knew that there was nothing more important then Neytiri's happiness. "Goodnight, hon." He whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight Jake." Neytiri whispered in return as she drifted off into a much deeper sleep.

* * *

><p>A few mornings later, Jake sat out with the twins. Norm had been nice enough to drop around breakfast before making his way back up to Hell's Gate. Neytiri's breakfast with wrapped up and warming up in the dying embers of the fire pit. Jake had thought it wise to let Neytiri sleep in. She had had a few bad days in terms of her mother, which had resulted in massive arguments that Grace had to resolve. Mo'at had accused Neytiri of caring more about Jake then her and Neytiri had fired back every time and told her that she had no right in trying to control her life. As tough as Neytiri was, she hated arguing with her mother and it pained Jake to see her look so vulnerable. In Mo'at's eyes, Neytiri was becoming more dreamwalker-like and she didn't like it. She feared her grandchildren would become too much like their father.<p>

Footsteps sounded and Neytiri emerged into the living space.

"Mama!" the twins cried as they hurried over to her.

"_Good Morning, babies." _She cooed in Na'vi. She then looked up at Jake; a smile crossing her face like it always did whenever she saw him. Kissing each of the twins, on the forehead, Neytiri sat down next to Jake and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning," he grinned.

"Yuck!" the twins exclaimed sticking out their tongues. Jake and Neytiri turned from their exchange.

"Don't you two have anything better to do then pick on your dear old father and mother?" Jake teased with a smile.

The twins looked at each other before they jumped to their feet and ran for the door of their room but Jake was quicker. He was in the doorway quicker then Neytiri had ever seen him move. The twins squealed and bolted over to their mother for protection. Neytiri chuckled as her arms closed around her children. Jake smiled and stepped back over to join his family. Graycee pulled free of her mother's arms and climbed into her father's lap. She giggled when she felt her father's arms snake around her.

"Daddy?" she said looking up at him.

"Hmm?" he looked down at her.

"When are other grandma and grandpa coming?"

"Very soon. In a few years they'll be here." Jake told her.

"Do you promise?" Neyake asked from his mother's lap.

"I promise."

"Your father is very good at keeping his promises." Neytiri told her children. They followed her gaze as it settled on their father.

Joy and love were two of the strongest emotions known to man other then anger and lust. Jake's heart swelled as he gazed lovingly at the family before him. He had known from the moment he had been unable to move his legs while he was still human that he would never have the family he had always secretly wanted. He would never find the love of his life until those RDA bastards had asked him if he had wanted to replace his now dead brother in the Avatar Program. He had known at the time that it was the only chance he had a getting a second chance at life and he had also promised his parents that he would look out for Bec, who had only just found out she was pregnant with Lorraine. He had never expected to find love until he had met Neytiri.

Though he hated the RDA with a passion, he had to give them credit. They were the ones who had given him the chance to relive his life and he was extremely thankful for that. He was also grateful to the friends he had made in the science division. He now no longer thought of it as nerdy. He now thought of it as the way things were meant to be seen. He now understood what Tom had meant so many years ago when he had said, _"Science is time and science is life. Get use to it, little brother." _At the time of the statement beginning said, Jake had merely rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his brother's face as if it say, _"Like I give a fuck." _Now, he understood what Tom had been getting at. Science was the reason why he and every other human and Na'vi still existed.

"_Jake?" _Neytiri's voice brought him back to the present. He realised now that he was sitting on his and Neytiri's bed. He had no idea how he had managed to end up here but he felt his skin raise Goosebumps as Neytiri kissed his shoulder. "You are distracted." She murmured in his ear. He smirked as he turned around to face her. He leaned in to kiss her fully. It took only a moment, but Neytiri's fingers found themselves tangled in his hair. She was surprised that she had the courage to break it.

"You distract me too much." Jake murmured causing her to smile.

"I love you too, my Jake." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Happiness washed over her. She loved Jake way too much to give him up. She knew all too well, that he did everything in his power to make her happy and she in return had returned the favour by giving him the very thing he had always wanted: a family of his own. She could sit back and watch him interact with the twins for hours. She knew how much he loved being a father and he knew how much she loved being the mother of his children. It was a weakness they both shared and they didn't deny it. There was a million things the Na'vi phrase, 'I see you' could have meant but to them, it merely meant, _I love you and that's all that matters._

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued…<em>


	6. Time with Grandma

**A/N: **_Hi everyone! I know it's been FOREVER since I updated but I'm here now and I've bought a chapter with me! This chapter highlights the beginnings of the relationships that the twins will have in Final Stand when I finally get around to writing it. I can confirm that I have started to write it but I haven't gotten very far as I'm beginning to write screenplays as practice for becoming a screenwriter when I finish my film course at uni next year. It's got nothing to do with fanfics unfortunately. Before I go, I also wanted to highlight the rivalry between Jake and Mo'at. There was a reference in the movie where Jake calls Mo'at 'The Dragon Lady' and I wanted that to be the turning point that leads into Final Stand even though Mo'at begs for Jake's help during the crisis with Quaritch, etc. I know its different and not like the movie but I wanted the rivalry. It's fanfiction people. Anyway, until next chapter, I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>_Time with Grandma_

* * *

><p>"No! No!" Graycee screamed as her father carried her down in the direction of her maternal grandmother's alcove at New Hometree. "We don't wanna go to Grandma Mo'at's!"<p>

Neyake struggled in his mother's arms but Neytiri held on for dear life.

"You have to go," Jake said as Graycee tried to climb out of his arms. "Your mother and I have not had a day to ourselves in months." Jake held on to Graycee tightly as she continued to struggle.

"No go!" Graycee continued to scream.

Neytiri struggled to hold onto Neyake as he attempted to pull himself free of her grasp.

"Okay, take two." Jake said nodding at Neytiri. She nodded in return and released Neyake from her grasp while Jake did the same with Graycee. They grunted as they landed on their bottoms. They looked up as their parents crouched down in front of them. "Tell us," Jake said once again exchanging looks with Neytiri. "Why don't you want to go and stay with Grandma Mo'at?"

"She's mean to you, papa." Graycee said.

"Why else?" Neytiri prompted.

"She does not like dreamwalkers." Neyake added.

"Is that all?" Jake asked, trying to keep his amusement to a minimum.

The twins looked at each other before turning their gazes back to their father. "Yeah." They piped up.

"Well," Neytiri said as she swooped in to pick them up. The twins squealed as she kissed them both. "No visiting Uncle Norm for a week."

The twins groaned. "Father!" they cried in unison.

"Sorry, you two. My hands are tied this time. Go and spend the day with your grandmother and then we'll think about time with Norm, alright?"

The twins exchanged looks. Jake didn't have to say anything to know what they were thinking. He had once had the same twin bond with his own twin Tom when he was a child and knew what it was like to know what his brother was thinking. Smirking, Jake held out his arms and Neytiri shifted Neyake into them.

"Father?" Neyake said prompting Jake to look over at the boy.

"Hmm?"

Neyake blinked a couple of times. "Why do me and Graycee not look alike?" Jake clenched his jaw. This wasn't a relevant question to the situation but he answered it anyway.

"You and Graycee are what they call fraternal twins."

"What does that mean?" Graycee asked. Neytiri crouched down to her daughter's height and took her little hands in her own.

"It means that you are twins that do not look alike." Neytiri grinned gently at her little girl.

"Your Uncle Tom and I were what the opposite to what you two are. We were identical twins. Meaning we looked alike which meant if something were to happen to Tom, I could take over his Avatar."

"Which you did." Neytiri said as she picked Graycee up off the ground.

Jake nodded. "Exactly. If Tom and I were fraternal twins there would have been no way that I could pilot the Avatar. I think that is a story for another day." With that, Jake started back through the trees as he led his family down towards the village.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here we are." Jake said as he carried Neyake into Mo'at's well-lit alcove. Putting his son down on the ground he crouched down so that he was looking the boy straight in the eye. <em>"Behave for your grandmother, do you hear me?" <em>He spoke in Na'vi.

"_Yes daddy." _ Neyake said in Na'vi in a low voice.

Jake smiled. _"Good boy." _He leaned in and kissed his son's forehead.

Jake then turned to see Neytiri saying her goodbyes to their daughter. He knew how much Neytiri didn't like having to leave them with her mother but she knew that Mo'at wouldn't allow them to come to any harm. When the twins had gone over to join their grandmother, Jake stood up.

"Be good you two."

The twins nodded. Jake turned to see Neytiri watching him. He needed no further prompting as he walked towards the door. He willed himself not to touch Neytiri until they were well away from Mo'at's all- knowing eyes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Neytiri asked once they were away from Mo'at's alcove.

"I'm positive. Besides," Jake stepped closer to her. "It will give us a chance to spend at least a few hours together."

Neytiri smiled as she stepped into his arms, considering what he had just told her. "I have not had you to myself since," she paused, thinking. "I do not remember when."

Jake smirked. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>The twins sat in front of the fire, listening to Mo'at prattle on about previous generations of their family and how they were destined for great things. While Neyake listened eagerly, Graycee wasn't so enthused. Despite her young age, she knew she was merely a 'spare' in case something happened to Neyake. For as long as she could recall, she knew Neyake was the heir to the clan. She knew that her brother would be the one to bring about the next generation of Na'vi and more importantly, the Omaticaya 'Olo. Most young Na'vi didn't understand the facts of life but Graycee did.<p>

Because she had inherited what her father had called 'The Sully Gene of Intelligence' much like her grandfather Ian and uncle Tom before her, Graycee was able to understand things that children, both Na'vi and human, couldn't at her age. While it was evident that Neyake had also inherited the supposed 'gene', it had amazed both Norm and Grace at just how intelligent the little princess was.

While most children were off playing and getting trouble with their parents or elders, Graycee had become one of Grace's best students like her mother before her. While she knew she would never be a clan leader of any sorts, Graycee understood that she could use her intelligence to help others. Though she envied her brother for getting more attention from their grandmother, she had quickly learned to pretend that the favouritism didn't exist. While she was only 6 years old, she had the brain capacity of a 21 year old with an abnormally high IQ. Upon discovering their daughter's high intelligence, Jake and Neytiri were worried that this could bring more harm then good to their daughter's development.

"Grayce." Mo'at said causing her granddaughter to snap out of her daze.

"_Yes, Grandmother?"_ Graycee answered in Na'vi.

Mo'at blinked. "You answered me in Na'vi?"

"_Yes, Grandmother."_ Graycee smirked playfully.

Mo'at scowled. Graycee certainly was Jake's daughter. She shared his personality and above all, his facial expressions, which were unnerving for Mo'at due to her love/hate relationship with the man her daughter loved. Neyake watched the exchange wide-eyed. He didn't know anyone who could stun his grandmother other then his father. Apparently, his sister had the same uncanny talent.

"_You are like your father, my dear granddaughter." _Mo'at said carefully in Na'vi.

Graycee grinned and exchanged looks with her brother.

* * *

><p>On the beach, Neytiri leaned her head against Jake's shoulder. She was anxious.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jake murmured in her ear. She smiled but didn't turn to face him.

"I do not know. I feel…" she trailed off.

"Loved? Sexy? What?" Jake grinned as his arms tightened around her.

"Anxious." Neytiri said after a moment, ignoring his suggestive suggestions.

"Why?" Jake asked.

Neytiri shook her head and sighed. "I hope the twins are alright."

"They're in good hands, don't worry." Jake told her. Somehow, that didn't soothe her anxiety in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Graycee lay on her stomach as her grandmother told yet another boring story. While Neyake could be occupied for hours by Mo'at's stories of the Omaticaya's forefathers and founders, Graycee was the complete opposite of her brother.<p>

"Grayce!"

Graycee gasped and looked up to see her grandmother glaring at her. She had a look on her face that Graycee often identified with her mother when she was in trouble. She watched as one of Mo'at's hairless eyebrows rose up her forehead. Graycee could see where her mother had inherited that trait.

"Why are you not listening to me?" Mo'at asked.

Graycee gulped as she sat up, her eyes still trained on her grandmother.

"_Sorry, Grandmama."_ She mumbled in Na'vi.

"_Please try to pay attention. These history lessons will get you a mate someday, my dear granddaughter."_ Mo'at told her.

When Mo'at turned her back, Graycee rolled her eyes. She yelped when Neyake, having caught her, kicked her in the leg. Mo'at looked up from the fire. The twins gave her their best looks of innocence before Mo'at returned to her storytelling.

After about five minutes, Graycee could feel herself drifting off. Not into sleep, but into a daydream-like daze. She started to daydream about flying. She loved the sensation of flying. Her father, against her mother's wishes, would take her and Neyake up on his Ikran. The vision changed a moment later. It appeared that she was standing up in Hometree, looking down at the ground.

"_Graycee!"_

Looking down, she could see the blurry but unmistakable silhouette of her father. Or was it her mother? It didn't matter. She was free to do as she wished. Jumping from the branch, she fell right into her father's waiting arms. The familiar sound of his chuckle and the familiar feeling of warmth of her mother as she swooped in to kiss her on the cheek was enough to ensure that she was indeed, loved and nurtured.

"_Grayce!"_

Graycee was pulled from her daze by the snap of her grandmother's voice. Before she could reply, the familiar sound of her mother's laugh caused her to jump up.

"Mama!" she called just as her mother stepped through the door and bounded into her arms. Neytiri laughed as she scooped her up.

"Sempu!" Neyake cried just as Jake stepped through the door.

"Hey buddy." He chuckled as Neyake ran over to him. "Did you have fun with Grandma?"

"Yeah!" Neyake cried gleefully.

"No." Graycee mumbled from her mother's arms.

"She slept through my history lessons again." Mo'at told her daughter and son-in-law.

"Well," Jake said, faking a sigh. "She's more a Sully then what she is Na'vi."

"Jake." Neytiri warned. Jake threw her a playful look. Neyake gently patted the top of his father's head. It was a sign that Jake had always taken as a warning sign.

Mo'at threw her son-in-law a dirty look. "Do not act smart." She snapped.

"Mother." Neytiri hissed. "Be nice."

"You mated with an idiot, daughter." Mo'at had never been shy in just how she felt about Jake and he had never been shy about how he felt about her.

"Deal with it." Neytiri shrugged. Her mother's disgusting antics in 'trying' to show her that Jake was no good for her were getting on her nerves. Jake wanted to utter a witty comeback but Neytiri threw him an equally dirty look. He shut his mouth.

"Home now?" Graycee asked her mother.

Neytiri looked at her young daughter and her expression gentled. She nodded and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek causing the little girl to giggle. _"Say goodbye to your grandmother." _Neytiri whispered in Graycee's ear.

"_Bye-bye grandmother."_ Graycee said in Na'vi.

"_Bye Grandmama!" _Neyake said brightly as Jake carried him to the door.

"_Goodbye, my dears." _Mo'at called after them.

Once Jake and Neytiri were out of earshot, Mo'at shot explicit Na'vi curses at nothing in particular. She cursed Jake for being the wrong choice of mate for her daughter and the wrong type of man of being the father of her grandchildren. She cursed Eytukan for being killed. She cursed Grace for coming to the planet and turning her family upside-down. She even cursed Neytiri for choosing Jake over her own family. Her daughter's love for the former human was sickening. They were breaking countless Na'vi laws and Mo'at was willing to do anything to show her daughter that Jake had been the wrong choice.

Mo'at had watched for the last 6 and bit years, her daughter's relationship with Jake ripened to the point of over the top romance. Neytiri was so in love with Jake that it made Mo'at's stomach churn. Mo'at had loved Eytukan but not to that extent. Jake was Neytiri's obsession. Every display of affection in public made Mo'at want to shoot arrows through their chests. Without a second thought, Mo'at kicked dirt on the fire causing it to sizzle before going out completely.

* * *

><p>Night had finally fallen and Jake and Neytiri sat on the ends of the twins' beds. They recounted their romantic day out while the twins attempted to tune out their parents' story by clamping their hands over their ears.<p>

"… and that is how we spent our day." Jake said sharing a loving yet amused look with Neytiri.

"Can't hear you!" Neyake yelled over his father.

Neytiri giggled from her place at the end of Graycee's bed. Jake turned to look at her.

"And what is so funny?" he arched an eyebrow in her direction.

Neytiri shook her head as she continued to laugh. "You should see your son's face." Jake pulled his gaze from her for a split second. Neyake was sitting with his hands clamped over his ears and his eyes shut tightly. Turning his head to look at his daughter, Jake could see that she had been more the willing to escape the disgusting tales that her father was so prone to telling.

Smirking, Jake got up and crossed the room in a couple of strides before he crouched down in front of his hidden little girl. "Okay, okay. No more mushy stories. At least for now."

Graycee peered out from under her blankets. Jake reached out to pull the blankets from her face. She seemed so small. Looking over his shoulder, Neyake had climbed under the blanket was being tucked in by his mother.

"Dada?"

Jake turned back to see Graycee peering up at him, innocently. He could see so much of Neytiri in her. He could only imagine how much of her mother's fighting spirit she would have when she was older.

"Yes, baby?"

"Sleepy now." The little princess yawned and threw herself down onto her pillows. Jake pulled the blankets over her and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Graycee squirmed and giggled causing Neytiri to look up from what she was doing. Neyake put his head up just in time to see his father pull back from kissing his sister.

"Sempu?" Graycee asked in hushed whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I learned something today from grandmama."

"Was it not falling asleep through her history lessons?" Jake asked playfully.

Graycee giggled. "No." She shook her little head. "I learned to accept who I am."

Jake smiled. "You can be whoever you wanna be, sweetheart. You don't need to listen to anyone else but your heart. Your mother and I did, didn't we hon?" Jake called over his shoulder.

"Shh! I just got Neyake to sleep but yes," Neytiri suddenly appeared at Jake's side. "Your father is right, for once." Neytiri smirked.

"Hey!" Jake hissed.

"Oh shh!" Neytiri placed a hand over his mouth. "Follow your heart. Do not do what someone else wants you to do."

Jake pulled free of Neytiri's hand and silently slipped back over to the other side of the room to say his goodnights to Neyake.

Neytiri smirked and shook her head as she headed over to say her goodnights to her daughter.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why does grandma want to rip papa's head off?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Jake called from the other side of the room.

Neytiri smiled as she reached over to tuck her daughter in. "It is just in their nature. You should not worry about it."

Graycee bit her lip and nodded slowly as she snuggled into her blankets. Neytiri smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight baby. I love you."

"Night night mama. Love you."

As Neytiri backed up, she felt Jake's arm around her shoulders. She relaxed as Jake guided her to the door. Once they out of earshot of the twins, Jake spoke up.

"Well, today went well."

Neytiri turned to look at him, a smile crossing her perfect face. She turned in his arms, his hands settling on her hips, her arms wrapping around his neck. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, Graycee showed her defiance against your mother, that has to show for something."

Neytiri considered that for a moment. "It goes to show that she is certainly your daughter." She raised her eyebrows playfully.

Jake looked at her with the same warmth, love and affection he had always held for her. She returned the look. It was a look of pure love and admiration. Jake pulled her closer and placed his forehead to hers. Every second. Every moment was perfect. There was nothing that could stop their love.

"I am so sorry about my mother." Neytiri whispered.

Jake lifted his head ever so slightly from hers. Keeping eye contact with her, he grinned and kissed her forehead. "I know how to handle her."

Jake's hand moved swiftly from her waist and moved to her cheek. "Do you?" She asked softly.

"If I can kill Miles Quaritch then your mother is a literal piece of cake." He said smugly. Neytiri's arms tightened around his neck.

"I had a hand in his demise, remember?" Neytiri raised a perfect hairless eyebrow.

"Yeah but I was the one who hacked his head off."

"Oh shh! You'll wake the twins." Neytiri giggled as she covered his mouth with a hand. He shooed her hand away.

"Let them know. I wanna shout it from the treetops. I am not afraid of your mother." Neytiri smiled as Jake scooped her in his arms. She giggled. Her tail brushed his leg. "I think its time we have our own fun." Neytiri giggled again as he walked into their room.

The twins' time with their grandmother wasn't something that Neytiri was going to let them forget anytime soon. As much as Mo'at and Jake hated each other, it was obvious that Mo'at would play a big part in the twins' upbringing whether Jake liked it or not. It was only natural that the Omaticaya's Tsahìk should play a part in the lives of at least two of her three grandchildren. She had never really had a chance to be there for Riv as Neytiri had spent the most time with him before he descended on his path of evil.

Neycob and Grayce were a sign of the goodness that Riv could have been. It had become evident to those who had been close to him that he was bitter over the deaths of his parents when he was just a baby. He had never really known his parents so why did he even care? He thought that Mo'at and Neytiri's love wasn't enough. They were only his meddling grandmother and aunt in his eyes and they would never replace his parents, Sylwanin and Kipling.

While Neytiri had been pregnant with the twins, Riv had had it in his head that he would take Neytiri and Jake's lives to avenge his mother and father but his poisoning attempt on Neytiri had backfired. He knew that if Neytiri and their then-unborn children were dead then Jake would have destroyed himself in grief over their deaths but it hadn't worked out the way he had planned.

Good ALWAYS triumphed over evil and it was only a matter of time before the twins would face old demons from the past.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued…<em>


	7. I feel Smart!

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I know its been forever since I updated this. I've had this written for about a year and I thought I would update it down as I'm taking downtime from screenwriting, which I am trying to turn into a career. Don't worry, I still intend to write Final Stand. It's just taking longer then I thought it would. So I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>_I feel Smart!_

"Graycee come!" Neyake said as he frantically pulled at his sister's arm.

"Go away." Graycee mumbled, as she pulled free of her brother's hand. She pulled the blankets over her head.

"Aunt Grace is going to be mad," Neyake, said, his voice trembling. "We are late!"

Graycee shot upright. There was nothing worse then seeing their parents' favourite mentor and mother figure mad or as Jake so plainly put it, pissed off. Pulling the blankets off her, Graycee pulled herself out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. No time to decide whether to go with the Na'vi or the human clothes. Graycee grabbed the first pair of shorts she could find and the first t-shirt that appeared.

Just prior to their seventh birthday, Jake had decided to allow the twins to choose whether they wanted to dress like any other normal Na'vi child or like a human. The twins of course had been torn on the matter but their mother had said they could choose both if they really wanted. They had decided to heed their mother's advice.

Jake had been more then willing to protest, but one look from Neytiri told him to shut his mouth and to keep his opinions to himself.

Graycee bolted from the room and into the living space where her brother was waiting for her. He pointed to her hair and she hurried back into the room for her hairbrush. If only her mother was home to help her! Throwing the brush aside, Graycee bolted from the room again and together she and Neyake bolted towards the school.

* * *

><p>Doctor Grace Augustine had always been a tough woman. She had encountered so much during her time on Pandora. She had been shot not once but twice and she had been exiled from the Omaticaya clan twice as well. Two had never been her lucky number.<p>

Now, she was teaching Jake and Neytiri's twins. While she adored them as if they were her own, she had always considered the Sully family to be mischief-makers. Having been the mentor of Neytiri, the scientist had never imagined her best student mating with a half-human numbskull as she had often referred to Jake whenever she had a go at Selfridge. Over time she had come to think of Jake as the one of the sons she never had. While he was human, she had watched time and time again, as he and Trudy pulled pranks on Norm who would often retaliate and complain about being the victim.

Now, watching the twins, Grace saw Jake in both of them. More one then the other. Not that there was anything wrong with that. In fact, she found it relatively refreshing. As much as she had hated Jake to begin with, she had really come to appreciate everything he stood for. She had watched as Jake found love with Neytiri and founded a family of his own. In other words, she couldn't have been more proud of him.

"_Aunt Grace? Aunt Grace!"_

Grace was instantly pulled from her trance. She looked across from where she was sitting to see Neyake watching her. They were in the bio lab where Grace was meant to be checking on the Avatars.

"Yes, Neycob?"

Neyake hesitated. Grace waited patiently for the young prince to speak. She had learned from Jake how to control her temper.

"I feel smart."

Grace blinked. Now, that was want she called unexpected. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she looked at the young prince. "You do?" she said, trying not to sound alarmed.

Neyake observed her before nodding slowly.

"What makes you say that?" Grace asked, leaning forward so that she was that much closer to the boy.

"I feel like I understand more things about life and…" he paused and gulped as if what he was dreading what he was going to say next. "Science."

Grace looked at him, flabbergasted. Was this boy the son of Toruk Makto? The same guy who Grace had once considered a buffoon?

"Science? You understand science?"

"Yeah!" Neyake piped up.

"Well okay then."

Grace smiled and Neyake smiled back.

* * *

><p>Graycee sat on the island counter in her Aunt Rebecca's lab. For as long as she could remember, she had always loved watching her parents' human friends do what they did best: analysing and other scientific techniques. She remembered the first time she and Neyake had come up to Hell's Gate.<p>

Norm had volunteered to be a lab rat; at least for one day and had slipped out for a moment to get a 'drink of water'. He loved the twins as if they were his own. Jake, of course, would never let him live that down. It was often a topic of argument between the pair, which was often the same topic that Trudy, Neytiri and Bec would simply roll their eyes, and let them fight it out.

"Aunt Bec?"

"Hmm?" Bec looked up at her niece. Because Graycee was Na'vi, Bec had to use her Avatar to match the height difference even if the girl was sitting on the countertop. "Yes, Graycee?"

"What is that?" the little princess pointed to the set of vials sitting on the counter to Bec's left.

"That, my darling niece, is what we scientists call 'DNA'."

Graycee smiled, showing a missing tooth. "You mean what makes us up?"

Bec raised her eyebrows. Was this same little girl that use to love climbing onto her father's back by using his tail as a ladder? "Did Jake tell you what DNA was?"

Graycee giggled and nodded. That was a surprise. News like that would have given Tom, his late twin brother a heart attack. Jake knew very little about science. As a teenager growing up on Earth, he would fall asleep in every science related class much to the grief of Tom and Bec.

"Well, will you look at that?" Bec muttered under her breath.

"Look at what?" Graycee asked her aunt.

"Huh? Oh, nothing dear. Ah, why don't you go find your brother and Grace? I have something I need to do."

"Okay." Without hesitation, Graycee slipped off the countertop and bounded for the door. She stopped and turned to face her aunt. "Is everything okay, Aunt Bec?"

"Yes, everything's fine, Grayce. Now, go find your brother. I'll be with you soon, okay?" Graycee thought for a moment and nodded before disappearing out the door.

Once Graycee's footsteps had completely retreated, the door opened again.

"Grayce, I thought I told you-"

"It's not Graycee. It's me."

Bec turned on her heel to see Norm in his Avatar body standing in the doorway.

"Norm, sorry. I thought you were Graycee."

Norm walked into the room, allowing the door to close with a _hiss! _"What's wrong?"

Bec didn't know how she was going to answer. She quickly allowed something to form before Norm could ask. "It's something that Graycee said." Norm eyed her. "About Jake."

"Jake? What nasties has my goddaughter conjured up about my best friend this time?" Norm stepped forward to lean against the island.

"It's nothing bad," Bec said quickly. "It's just… weird."

"Weird how exactly?"

"I dunno, it sounded odd." After a moment of silence, Bec spoke up. "Graycee said that Jake told her what 'DNA' was."

Norm didn't seem fazed. "How is that weird? Tom was a scientist. You're scientist. He would have to be really stupid not to know what DNA was."

"I suppose." Bec said, her voice almost a whisper.

Norm sighed deeply.

* * *

><p>Dinnertime at Hell's Gate was quieter then usual. Lorraine had gone down to visit her aunt and uncle with her cousins, so there was one less voice in the mess hall. At their normal table, Bec, Norm, Trudy, Grace and Max sat in total silence. This wasn't normal for them. Normally, they had loads to talk about, but tonight, the only thing they could think about was the Sully twins.<p>

"Well, this is awkward." Trudy said as she played with her grey meatloaf.

Norm lifted his head to look at her. "If it's awkward, _say something. _Anything please. It's driving me mad." He muttered.

"Okay, one at a time." Grace said, trying to keep her team calm. She then gestured to Bec to begin.

"Graycee said to me earlier that she knew what DNA was. Apparently, Jake told her what it was."

Grace nodded. "Neyake said a similar thing to me only he didn't say that Jake was involved. He said that he felt smart."

"You're kidding," Max chuckled. "You're worried about the twins becoming super intelligent? There are more pressing things to worry about like what stunt Selfridge is going to pull-"

"That might be, Max," Grace said cutting across him. "But remember, when the time comes, we will be relying on the twins for survival. They are the heirs to the clan after all."

"No," Bec said shaking her head. "Neyake is the _heir. _Graycee is merely the spare."

"No she's not," Norm said. "According to Neytiri, Neyake might be heir apparent but Graycee can be a Toruk Makto or Queen or whatever she wants to be."

"How? Wouldn't that be considered incest?" Trudy asked.

"They _don't _mate with _each other! _Ew!" Norm said. "It will be completely up to them to what they wanna do."

"Do _they_ know that?" Max asked as he rested his hands on the table.

"No and Jake doesn't want them knowing that _until _they're ready to know. So no one say anything. If I find out that they've been told, someone is going to have their ass kicked back to Earth. Am I clear?" Grace looked around at her team like she wanted to eat them.

None one of them hesitated as they nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>At the Sully tree, Neytiri was tucking the twins into bed while Jake stood leaning up against the doorway.<p>

"Mama!" Graycee giggled as her mother tapped a finger to her nose. Neytiri smiled.

"Did you have a good day with your aunt?"

"Yeah!" Neyake piped up. Jake chuckled from his place at the door.

Neytiri glanced over her shoulder and smirked before turning back to her children.

"What did you learn?" Jake asked.

"We learned to be…" Graycee said before trailing off and looking over at her brother.

"SMART!"

Jake stood wide-eyed. Neytiri stiffened, her eyes also going wide in surprise.

Seeing her parents' surprised expressions, Graycee decided to elaborate. "Papa," Jake turned to look at her. "You told me what DNA was." Neytiri's eyes shifted to Neyake who was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching.

"Mama, you said I could be smart in my own way. I just had to believe it. I know what life is about now."

Jake watched his son with a whole new prospective. This was the not the same kid who had been afraid of monsters and Quaritch coming back from the dead. This was not the little boy who would grow up to be the spitting image of his father: arrogant and ruthless. This was a boy with the same greatness that Jake had once seen in his twin brother before he died. This seven year old was going to bring about great things. As was his sister.

"Well," Neytiri said going and crouching in front of him. "You are both right." She looked over at her daughter. "You are both smart in your own special way. Your father and I are very proud of you. Of both of you. Right, my Jake?"

"Right," Jake said as he pushed himself away from the door and going over to sit on the end of Graycee's bed. "Your mother's right, you two. We could not be more proud of you both. As long as you both do great and admirable things, you will be remembered."

"Promise?" Graycee asked sweetly.

"Promise."

Graycee smiled gratefully at her father and he smiled back. He then leaned down to kiss her forehead. Happy, Graycee snuggled down under the blankets and closed her eyes, drifting off. Neytiri got up and walked over to Graycee's bed and said her goodnights before leaving the room.

"Dad?" Neyake said in a small voice.

"Yes, son?" Jake said crouching at his son's bedside.

"Do you think I'm smart?" Jake detected doubt in his son's words.

"Of course I do. You're my son just like your sister is my daughter. You have inherited the Sully Intelligence Gene, remember?" Jake issued his son his infamous lop-sided grin that still made Neytiri giddy with love and admiration. "You will one day grow into a young man that will outsmart even your Aunt Grace."

"You think so?" Neyake asked hopefully, his pricking up with excitement.

Jake nodded. "Yep and just between you and me, I think if your Uncle Tom was still alive he'd be saying the same thing."

Neyake gave his father a hopeful look and held out his arms for a hug. Jake hugged his son. '"I love you, Papa." The boy whispered.

"I love you too, my boy." Jake pulled out his son's hug and stood up. "Now, get some sleep. Grace will skin you alive if you fall asleep in class." At his father's comment, Neyake yelped and laid down, pulling the covers over himself. "Night Neyake."

"Night Papa." Neyake grinned tiredly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"There is no reason to be worried." Those were Jake's words the next afternoon up at Hell's Gate. Grace had personally called him away from training to tell him that the twins' class rankings had skyrocketed in only a few weeks.<p>

"'No reason to be worried?'" Grace echoed in a complete panic. "The other kids are getting suspicious. They are going to start thinking that I play favourites."

"Which you aren't." Jake countered.

"Exactly. The kids know that I'm close to you and Neytiri and they know from their own parents that Neytiri was my best student along with Sylwanin." Grace sighed heavily. Jake could tell that this was weighing her down on her conscience like a lead weight was being carried around her neck.

Jake watched as his old mentor paced. In her Avatar body, Grace was equally as terrifying as she was in her human one. This was not a matter that could resolve itself with simple tests and predictions. It was something that would become very dangerous over time if not hidden well. Jake had watched from the sidelines of battlefields both here on Pandora and on Earth where if battle strategies weren't acted out properly, they could easily backfire. It was the same in hiding the fact that the twins were overly intelligent.

"Jake," Grace said at last. "This something that is not simply going to go away overnight."

"I know that but something needs to be done and soon. If the other kids catch on they will tell their parents and the parents are going to revolt and then we'll have a full out slugging match on our hands."

"And I'll be powerless to stop it." Grace added in a daze.

"Just like the two other times." Jake said, folding his arms over his chest.

Grace flinched. The two other times were two events that she didn't like talking about. The first time she had been exiled from the Omaticaya clan was when the goons who were apparently 'following orders' shot at Grace's school house and killed several of the students including Neytiri's older sister, Sylwanin and her brother-in-law Kipling. Grace had also been injured during the attack. The second time had been when it was revealed that Jake had been sent as a spy for the RDA, and being completely unaware of what their true intentions had been. Jake had also been exiled from the clan and his betrayal had broken Neytiri's heart. The only way Jake had been able to redeem his name had been by taming the wild creature known as the Toruk. It also cost Grace her life before she had come back to life, revealing that she hadn't been dead and dying after all.

"What do you propose we do?" Jake said through gritted teeth.

"There's not much we can do. We just have to be careful with talking about it around the Omaticaya and certainly no talking about it around the schoolkids."

"We can't stop the twins from doing what they do best though." Jake frowned.

"Yeah, I know. But I have an idea." Grace bit her lip. All Jake had to do was look at her and he knew what she was planning.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You are not including me in this hair brained scheme of yours."

"Oh yes you are Marine." Grace looked at him the same way Neytiri did when she wanted to use him as a punching bag. "Just listen to me. We can't stop the twins from use their smarts, in fact I'd encourage it if it wasn't going to start a war. In fact, I think we can pull the wool over the kids' eyes." Grace could see the questioning in Jake's eyes so she continued. "I suggest we cipher the schoolwork so that every child in the twins' class can answer the questions and so on."

"So that it's fair." Jake elaborated.

"Yeah, exactly."

There was silence for a long moment. You could have heard crickets chirping.

"Now what?" Jake asked when the silence became unbearable.

"Go home, share the good news with Neytiri just don't let the twins hear."

* * *

><p>"You want to do <em>what?<em>" Neytiri demanded.

"Pull the wool over the other kids' eyes." Jake told her for what felt like the millionth time.

"You cannot do that. It is not fair to the other children." Neytiri protested. Thankfully, the twins were at school and didn't have to hear their parents' conversation.

"I know it's not but if the twins keep getting the top marks in the class, the other kids are going to alert to their parents and they will think that Grace is playing favourites. We can't have that. If we just sit back and do nothing, the parents will want war against Grace and then we'll have a repeat of what happened when-" Jake stopped talking, upon seeing the expression on Neytiri's face. "You know what I mean."

Neytiri nodded, lowering her eyes to the floor. Jake watched in earnest as her facial hairless eyebrows changed expressions several times before it settled with a look that was neutral. Not angry. Not happy. It made Jake feel uneasy. A neutral expression normally meant he was as good as dead.

Neytiri's head slowly lifted to show that her face was now on verge of tears. Instinctively, Jake stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Why?" she sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "Why them?"

Jake sighed heavily. This pained him just as much as it pained her. "I wish I knew." Neytiri buried her and her face in his shoulder, allowing his arms to tighten around her. "Intelligence is a strong factor in my family."

"Except you."

Normally, Jake would have taken that as offensive but he decided that this time he would let it slide. He hated seeing and being able to feel Neytiri's pain. "Yes, I know but I'm getting there." Neytiri said nothing as she peered up at him. "We'll get through this. Promise." Neytiri once again buried her head in his shoulder.

As painful as the situation was, Neytiri knew that Jake would fix this. If he was able to prove to her all those years ago that he had always loved her then he would be able to help hide the fact that their children were overly intelligent. His love and commitment to their little family was enough to show her that they had been brought together not by chance but by fate.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


End file.
